


Twelve days of Christmas

by JotunPrincess



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 12 Days, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunPrincess/pseuds/JotunPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All right, the first of the Christmas chapters! They're not in chronological order, so they jump around from Loki's first Christmas to some in the future. Hope you guys like em!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Angry Director Fury

**Author's Note:**

> These stories were written with my co-author of 'One day down Eternity to go' who does not have an account here on A03. We are also working very hard on the prequel to that story.

Everything was perfect, at least for now. It was Loki’s first Christmas on Midgard and Tony wanted it to be perfect. He and Bruce had set up decorations all over the tower; lights, streamers and even some mistletoe in certain places.   
“Tony, I really don’t think this is the best idea you’ve ever had.”  
“Bruce, trust me, everyone’s going to love it.” Tony grinned and put up the finishing touches. “Jarvis, did you send out the invitations?”  
“Yes Sir, it seems that even Director Fury will be attending.”   
"What makes you think that this will go over well with everyone that Loki will be here? Only one that's really going to be happy about that is Thor."  
"Did you even ask Loki if this was okay?"  
“Pfft, no. You don’t ask Loki if he likes something because he’s going to say no. I asked him if he wanted some new books and he said no then took the new books I bought him anyway. Besides, it’ll be fun. When was the last time we had a party?” Tony grinned and finished putting up decorations. He and Bruce were already wearing their Christmas hats; red felt reindeer antlers with little bells.   
“Sir, everyone is heading over now.”  
“Good!”  
Loki was still in his room reading one of the many new books Stark had given him.  
"Sir, Mr. Stark asks that you come into the living room and join him." Jarvis said.  
Loki sighed.   
"Alright I'll be there in a few moments."  
He finished the chapter he was reading before getting up and going to join Tony in the living room. He frowned as he saw the others there as well.  
“Hey Grinch! Come on, the party’s starting!” Tony grinned and pulled the god close. His powers had been sealed a bit, though he still had some magic at his disposal. Tony learned the hard way to only push Loki’s buttons enough to get him agitated and not full-blown angry like before.   
“Here, you have to wear this.” Tony handed the reindeer antlers to Loki. Bruce chuckled and shook his head and even Clint laughed.   
Loki glared at him.  
"I will do no such thing." Loki replied handing them back to him.  
"Oh stop being a grouch and just put them on." Natasha chuckled.  
"You've had your laughs at me long enough and I will grant them to you no longer. You want entertainment? Find some other trickster." Loki glared at Stark.  
Tony he looked at Loki then took a step closer to him.   
“It’s tradition here to wear these. If you don’t, you bring bad vibes and you’ll be haunted in your sleep.” Tony had such a serious tone in his voice that everyone else in the room half believed what he said. Bruce blinked a bit then nodded.   
“It’s true Loki. You have to wear them.”  
Loki put them on and crossed his arms over his chest once again. Loki was still unhappy.  
"This is stupid." Loki grumbled.  
"Oh Brother, please be merry for once." Thor said.  
“Of course it’s stupid, but all the cool kids are doing it.” Tony grinned and put his arm around Loki then pulled him over with the others. Everyone was wearing festive reindeer antlers and had begun drinking the eggnog.   
“Brother! You must try this drink!”  
“Hey Thor, easy on the eggnog!” Tony pouted then went over and served himself. He handed a cup to Loki as well.   
“Go on, tell me what you think.”  
Loki took the eggnog and stiffed at it.  
"Just drink the damn thing." Fury called out. Loki sipped at it and made a face.   
"You can keep it." He said.  
Tony laughed and took the drink, setting the cup aside.   
“Fine, fine, don’t drink it. I thought maybe getting you a little buzzed would help you relax.”   
Everyone chuckled a bit then went back to socializing. Natasha and Clint started playing with the darts while Steve helped himself to some eggnog.   
“Can’t get drunk but at least I can enjoy it.”   
Thor nodded and smiled.   
“Aye, and so you shall!”  
Loki rolled his eyes. The green eyed god stood to the side with his eyes wandering around the room.   
Tony was laughing with Bruce, talking about random things both had read in science articles before Tony noticed Loki by himself.   
“Excuse me.” He smiled at Bruce then went over to Loki. “Hey there Sexy, you here alone?”  
Loki scoffed at him.  
"You know very well that I am not here alone Stark." He said.  
“Come on, don’t be so uptight! I’m just trying to get you to have some fun.” Tony grinned, putting one arm around the god’s waist. He chuckled then sipped his eggnog. As he looked around, he saw Fury and the others playing with a camera. The director was certainly nicer when he was a little buzzed.   
“See? Even Cyclops is happy!”  
"Get off of me." Loki pulled away from him. "This is stupid and so are these." Loki took off his antlers he wasn't having fun in the least.  
"Brother please, do not poop on the party as these Midgardians say." Thor told him.  
Tony laughed and went after Loki.   
“Oh come on!” He grabbed the god’s wrist. “We’re bonding!”  
“Oh leave him Stark!” Fury laughed, his nose darker than usual; the eggnog was getting to his head. “Let him go be a Grinch in his room!”  
"You want me to have fun?" Loki asked. "I'll have fun then." Loki's eyes darkened in a way that spelled out trouble. He directed his hands in Fury's direction. Where the leader once stood a deer stood in his place.  
Clint spat out his drink and he ducked behind Thor as if it would save him. The deer called out, clearly upset and began kicking about, knocking things over and making a mess.   
“Ah! Loki, turn him back!” Tony looked at the god then tried to get his things out of the way so deer-Fury wouldn’t destroy anything else.   
“Somebody grab him!”   
Steve tried to hold the deer but couldn’t get too close without getting kicked.   
Loki started laughing whole hardheartedly. Not just laughs but the ones that came from deep in your belly and made your body shake and your sides ache.  
"Turn him back brother or I shall have father remove you powers once again completely." Thor threatened. Loki sighed and with a snap of his fingers Fury was back to normal.  
Tony paused and looked at the god then smiled a bit.  
“Merry Christmas.”  
“Stark!” Fury bellowed, no longer drunk and clearly infuriated.   
"Wonder what you would look like as an elf?" Loki chuckled.  
Fury began going off on a tangent, screaming and shouting at Loki and Tony before leaving with Clint and Natasha, both of whom were trying not to laugh. Steve and Bruce had a good chuckle before calling it a night and Thor went to his room. Tony stood there a moment then looked at Loki.   
“I have to admit, that was actually pretty funny.”  
Thor took Loki by his arm and led him back to his room. "You're the one that said have fun."  
"That was not what I meant brother." Thor sighed.  
"Jarvis did you take a video of that? If so I'd like to see it again."  
“I have it recorded Mr. Laufeyson, yes.”   
Tony just shook his head as he watched Thor take Loki away. Too bad; he’d hoped to catch Loki under some mistletoe. He picked up the antlers and chuckled. He did look good in them.   
"Sir, Director Fury is calling and he's not happy."  
"Stark I want him back in a cell and powerless 100%."  
“Oh come on Fury; he’s just having fun!” Tony chuckled, imagining an angry, one-eyed deer calling him. “Look, I’ll talk to him.”  
“See that you do! And if you keep laughing I’ll lock you up too!”  
“Come on, it was funny!”  
"Just handle it!" Fury shouted.  
Tony rolled his eyes and shook his head. He ended the call then went to see Loki in his room. The god looked upset that his fun had been cut short. Tony pulled a small package out of his pocket and handed it to Loki.   
“Merry Christmas.”  
Loki took the gift and opened it to find a hat with antlers, ears, and a bright red nose.   
Tony smiled, knowing Loki would hate the gift.   
“Before you start screaming, it’s not what you think. It’ just something so you feel like you belong.” Tony looked at the god then pulled out his own hat. It had a little arc reactor on the front and a small pair of antlers as well.   
“See? We match.”  
Loki smiled at him.  
"Very well." He smiled.   
Down at Shield Natasha and Clint were telling the story to groups of agents all day.  
Fury was of course burning with anger that the story was being spread everywhere. It was bad enough that it had happened and now all of SHIELD knew about it.   
Tony put on his hat and sat with the god, letting Loki read to him. He wasn’t into the same books that Loki was. He really wasn’t big on literature at all, but he swore he could fall asleep listening to Loki’s voice.


	2. Two Sleepless Jotuns

With Christmas a few days away the boys and even little Remus were excited about it. Remus knew something was up when lights were put up about the tower and his father was wearing a red hat.  
"Ta Ba." He would say pointing at Tony.  
“You want one too?” Tony grinned and put a smaller pair of the antlers on Remus. The boy squealed excitedly and bounced around, clapping his hands. He ran over to Loki, a big smile on his face.   
“Ba! Ba!”   
Toki and Fenrir ran into the room, also wearing little antler hats. The bells rang as they ran around the tower.   
“Are we having a big Christmas party?” Toki asked Tony, who nodded as he put up more decorations.   
“Yep. Everyone’s going to come over and we’re going to get drunk and laugh.”  
"You are all still going to bed at nine tonight." Loki told them.  
"Awe." The boys whined.  
"But we want to have fun and stay up too."   
“You guys can’t be up too late, you know that.” Tony looked at the boys then finished putting up the decorations. The boys pouted but didn’t argue anymore. Remus squealed happily; it would be a pain trying to get him to sleep tonight. He had just woken up from a nap and was still energized.   
"I regret letting your father give you that cookie." Loki sighed. Loki had wanted to humor the boys that Santa was real and that they would leave cookies out for him.  
Tony just grinned at his husband and let the boys set out the plate. Fenrir and Toki each placed cookies on it then set out some milk.   
“They’ll grow out of it.” Tony whispered to Loki then smiled at Remus. The baby giggled and bounced about.   
"Don't forget carrots for his reindeer." Loki told them. Fenrir nodded going to get them.  
"But there are reindeer in Asgard and in Norway." Fenrir stated. "Reindeer taste good."   
“Yeah, but we don’t eat these. They’re special reindeer that fly and pull Santa’s sleigh.” Tony spoke, hoping Fenrir wouldn’t stay up and try to eat the non-existent reindeer.   
Fenrir’s eyes widened upon hearing this.   
“Really? But how do they fly?”  
“Umm, magic.”   
"Do you think Santa will let me eat one?" He asked.  
"No you can't eat them."   
"But now I want one." He pouted.  
"I promise we'll go to Asgard and you can eat all the reindeer you wish." Loki smiled.  
"Yes!"  
"Ew." Toki made a face.  
"No ew was when you used to eat moldy food." Fenrir replied.  
"No fighting or Santa won't come." Loki said.  
Toki pouted a bit.   
“It didn’t taste that bed back then.”   
Fenrir smiled playfully and the boys both giggled and grew quiet.   
Tony smiled at the boys.   
“Everybody should be coming over in a bit. Fury’s not coming this year though.”   
Fury hadn’t been over for the Christmas parties since Loki turned him into a deer.   
"Good to know that deer thing stuck with him." He smiled.  
"What are you talking about?" Toki asked.  
"Many years ago when I was still partially a prisoner your father had a Christmas party and I was there. Fury said some things that made me very angry so I turned him into a deer."  
Both boys looked at each other then at Tony as if waiting for approval. The man nodded and both boys started laughing.   
“A deer?”  
“Yeah. A big, scary deer.” Tony chuckled, remembering that event.   
Toki giggled.   
“I wanna see!”  
“I think I still have video of it, actually.”  
"We do still have the video Sir." Jarvis started the video and Loki couldn't stop smiling. By the end of it the boys were laughing.  
Tony laughed also, reliving the memories of that night.   
“Good times.”  
“He should come over again! It would be funny!”  
"He's never going to come back as long as I have my powers." Loki chuckled.  
Tony smiled and nodded.   
Sometime later, the guests began to arrive for the party. Pepper and Steve arrived first. Natasha and Clint arrived soon after and then Bruce and Lizbeth.   
Loki smiled at them. He was finally starting to show that he was actually pregnant. He was even back to his maternity clothes.  
Everyone greeted Loki and the boys and soon enough, helped themselves to the snacks. Pepper and Steve sat together, smiling and chatting with each other. They were still giddy about their wedding, planning everything.   
Bruce and Lizbeth were making plans too, blushing as they stole a quick kiss under the mistletoe.   
“You remember when I tried to kiss you that first Christmas?” Tony grinned at Loki.   
"Yes I do." He chuckled. "How did it end again?" He asked.   
“I’m pretty sure I got tossed. But hey, you have to admit it was sweet of me.” Tony grinned at his husband and held the god’s hand.  
"You kissed me without permission." Loki replied. "Serves you right if you got tossed."  
“Whatever, you liked it. I know for a fact you’re the one that kept putting up mistletoe around the tower after that.” Tony grinned. At first he’d thought he was just forgetting to take it all down, but after a few days, he’d asked Jarvis for some video footage. And there he saw Loki, sneaking around and putting up mistletoe.   
Loki blushed.  
"Shut up." He called at him. Loki set Remus down and let him wander about for a little longer.  
"Papa! Dad! Look it's snowing outside."   
Tony looked over and stood, going to the window.   
“Oh yeah, look at that. They said on the news we’ll be getting five inches.”   
“Of snow?” Toki looked up at his father wide-eyed.  
Tony smiled and nodded.   
“Yes, of snow.” He looked out at the snow then ruffled Toki’s hair before going back to his husband. “It looks pretty nice out there.”  
Loki smiled up at the balcony up at the sky. He wondered if Helblindi had anything to do with this.  
After the dust had settled from his coup and he'd been beaten and broken he went to Jotunheim to see what was left and if he could fix it. He was surprised when he found that he was forgiven for it. Seems a hot temper ran in the bloodline.  
Tony wasn’t sure where his husband had gone, but he could tell it was personal for the god. When Loki kept things secret from him, it was usually for a good reason. He sighed and looked out the window then smiled as Remus went over to him. Seemed the boy wouldn’t be sleeping that night.   
Bruce walked over to the inventor.   
“You all right?”   
“Yeah, I’m good. How are you and Lizbeth?”  
"We're great," He smiled at him. "We've been getting things planned out for the wedding. We plan to have it in June." Bruce smiled at Tony. Lizbeth was across the room chatting with Natasha and Pepper about the ideas she had. She would glance at Bruce with a loving smile and blow a kiss.  
Loki looked down at Remus and wondered if he should take Remus to Jotunheim with him.  
Tony chuckled at the small signs of affection between the two, although mostly, it was Lizbeth. Bruce would just smile sheepishly and his cheeks would get pink.   
“Aw, aren’t you two so cute?”  
Bruce chuckled and shrugged.   
“How’s Loki been?”  
“He’s doing a lot better now. He’s been pretty quiet lately though.”  
“Has he told you why?”  
“No, you know how he is. When it’s personal stuff he doesn’t like to tell me anything.”  
"How has he been doing as far as his pregnancy?" He asked. Loki was on the other wise of the room in a chair big belly and all with a glass of cranberry juice.  
“Well, no more morning sickness.” Tony made a face of despair. “Now he has late night cravings. Do you know what he asked me for two nights ago? Powdered donuts and hot sauce.”  
Bruce cringed and shook his head.   
“Why?”  
“He said it’s what the baby wants to eat.” Tony shrugged. “Still better than pickles and ice cream.” Tony gagged a bit.   
Loki frowned as he found himself stuck in the couch.   
"Help me up." He called to Tony.  
Clint was on the other side of the room laughing at this.  
"Now please I have to use the loo."   
Tony chuckled and pulled his husband up. Though his belly wasn’t too large, it was certainly large enough to start getting in the way.   
“There, you’re up.” Tony smiled at Loki then looked down as Remus grabbed his leg.   
“Ba! Eee!” Remus pointed to the tree happily. He’d been kept away from it ever since it was put up so as to avoid him breaking any ornaments.   
Loki smiled as he waddled on away to the bathroom.  
"Oh my God he's a duck." Clint laughed. Loki turned around glaring at the other. He snapped his fingers and where the archer once stood a duck was in his place.   
The duck quacked loudly, fluttering its wings and began knocking things over. Tony had a good hard laugh before duck-Clint flew at him and began attacking his head.   
“Agh! Get away from me!”  
Everyone laughed even harder and of course they made sure Jarvis was recording this too. Tony eventually grabbed Clint and held him still.   
“Knock it off! Loki, turn him back! He’s shitting on the carpet!”  
"Just shove him in the bathroom and let him cool down." Loki said.  
"Turn him back Loki." Natasha called.  
"Fine." He rolled his eyes. Clint was back to normal a moment later.   
Clint scowled and sat with Natasha, his arms crossed.   
“And I hope those stains never come out!”  
Tony frowned at the man then shook his head and looked away.   
“Babe, that was very mean.” He smiled playfully and kissed Loki’s cheek. “But it was funny.”  
Natasha shook her head and nudged Clint.   
“You know better than to poke at him. You’re lucky he didn’t throw you out a window.”  
Clint just looked at her.  
"I'll throw myself from the damn window." He said.  
"Then why don't you?" Loki asked.  
“Girls, don’t fight. You’re both pretty.” Tony rubbed his husband’s back with a little smile. “Come on, it’s Christmas!”  
Steve chuckled and nodded and even Clint relaxed a little bit. He and Natasha went for more eggnog and soon got back to laughing.   
“There, one big happy family.”  
Loki smiled.   
“It is alright." He waddled off to the bathroom and Fenrir and Toki kept themselves occupied listening to Thor.  
Thor told them stories of old battles he’d fought. Though Fenrir had heard most of them, he was interested nonetheless. They both listened, ignoring everyone else.   
Tony watched his husband go then served himself more eggnog. Remus stayed with his father, babbling before trying to grab the cookies the boys had set out for Santa.   
“Ah-ah, I don’t think so.” Tony picked the boy up, smiling.   
Remus pouted and started to babble. He really wanted a cookie.   
"Let him have one of these." Loki said coming over to give him one. Remus' eyes grew wider as he got started on them.  
“All right. But when Toki asks who stole one of Santa’s cookies, I’m blaming you.” Tony smiled at his husband then looked at his son. Remus squealed then began chewing on his cookie, soaking it in drool.   
"You spoil them Loki." Bruce called at him.  
"Actually Tony spoils them more often than not Loki is actually the one that deals out the discipline." Pepper explained.  
"One cookie never hurt. I'm sure Santa won't mind if he had one."   
Toki walked over and gasped when he saw Remus chewing on a cookie.   
“Those are for Santa!”  
Tony laughed and patted the boy’s back.   
“Don’t worry about it, it’s just one cookie. See, Santa still has a bunch.”  
Toki pouted but nodded.   
“Fine.”  
“Come on, it’s getting close to your bed time.”  
Both Fenrir and Toki groaned at this, but it was getting late.   
"Want to put them to bed tonight?" He asked. Loki nuzzled Remus as he started to finish the cookie and fall asleep against Tony's chest.  
Tony nodded, rocking the boy gently. Toki and Fenrir followed their parents after saying goodnight and got ready for bed.   
Tony set Remus in his crib gently and took the nasty cookie mush out of the boy’s hand. He smiled down at his son.   
“Merry Christmas.” Tony whispered then turned to check on the other two.   
"Will Santa like the cookies?" Toki asked him. Fenrir asked the same question.  
“Oh yeah, Santa loves cookies.” Tony smiled as he looked at the boys. He had no idea where that got started, but the boys liked it. Toki smiled at his brother excitedly.   
“Go to sleep you two or Santa won’t bring your presents.”   
Both Toki and Fenrir squeezed their eyes tight, smiles on their faces. Tony chuckled and went back out to the party with Loki.   
Loki smiled at him as he settled back into a conversation with   
Natasha. When Tony returned Ted went over to him and smiled.  
"So have you and Loki thought of names for this one?"  
“We’ve thought of a few. I still like Astrid for a girl.” Tony smiled a bit. “Where’s Meron?”  
“She wanted to come but it was late already. I’ll bring her over tomorrow, if that’s all right?”  
“Sure, no problem! Did you try the eggnog?”  
“You didn’t make it, did you?”  
Tony clicked his tongue and smiled sarcastically.   
“No, Pepper did.”  
“Oh okay. Good.” Ted chuckled then looked at Loki. “How’s the baby?”  
Loki nodded.   
"Just fine. Has the hiccups though."  
"Awe." Ted chuckled. Loki had a plate of food and was about to go off and eat again.   
On the other side of the room Clint was about to say something but Natasha elbowed him hard in the ribs.  
Clint grunted a bit and frowned but didn’t speak.   
“I’m not convincing him to change you back if he turns you into an animal again.”  
“Fine, fine.”   
Tony smiled at Loki then looked back at Ted.   
“How’s the dating front?”  
Ted smiled and blushed ever so slightly.   
“Well, I’m getting there. I’ve met a few women but nothing serious yet.”   
"There's one that I really like though, I was going to ask her out on a second date." He smiled.  
"Good luck." Loki smiled at him.  
“Hopefully this lasts a good long while.” Tony looked at the man and chuckled when he sipped the eggnog. Ted hadn’t been drinking much since he and his wife had Meron, so the kick was a bit sudden.   
“This is strong stuff.”  
“Talk to Pep.”  
"There's a lighter one in the fridge." Pepper smiled at him.  
"Thanks Pepper." Ted went on to get some.  
Pepper smiled then looked at Tony.   
“You could have told him it was in the fridge.”  
“Oh, there was more in the fridge?” He smiled playfully then sipped his own drink. Pepper shook her head and punched Tony’s arm playfully.   
Loki shook his head at Tony.  
"Only you Anthony." He said.  
"But you love him." Bruce chimed in.  
"I do love my husband and that's the end of it."  
Bruce and Pepper chuckled. Someone had to love Tony, and it seemed Loki was stuck with him. The inventor grinned then kissed his husband’s cheek.   
"I love you too Anthony." Loki smiled.  
"Hey look you two are under the mistletoe." Natasha pointed out. Loki grabbed Tony and brought their lips together in a heated kiss.  
Tony kissed back, holding his husband close. Everyone in the room jeered and giggled at the happy couple.   
“I love you too.” Tony smiled at Loki, stroking his cheek gently.   
Loki kissed him again.   
"Always." He whispered to him in Norse.  
Tony’s smile grew and he kissed Loki again.   
“Always.” He responded quietly. Everyone smiled and shared little glances before going back to their conversations.   
“Steve, Pep, it’s your turn.” Tony turned to his friends and Steve blushed.   
"One of these days my dear captain you are going to have to learn not to feel so embarrassed by a little bit of PDA."  
Steve blushed even more.  
Pepper smiled then looked at Steve and kissed his cheek. The soldier smiled and turned, kissing Pepper back.   
“Aw, look how cute they are.” Tony chuckled.   
"Many happy returns to you both." Loki said with a smile.  
"Merry Christmas everyone it's midnight." Lizbeth smiled giving Bruce a well-earned kiss.  
Everyone clapped and cheered a bit, raising their drinks. Nelim hiccupped a bit as she finished her second glass of eggnog.   
“This stuff really is delicious.”  
“It is, huh? I told you you’d like it.” Natasha smiled at the Skrull then took another sip of her drink.   
“Wait till you try my Reindeer Rum.” Tony grinned. It was an old recipe his father had shared with him; one of the few things they did together. It was rum mixed with cinnamon and butter to add flavor.   
"That one I actually like." He smiled at him. Loki looked down at his belly.   
"Next year you'll be here and I'm going to have some of that rum." He chuckled.  
Tony smiled proudly. Nelim looked over and chuckled.   
“Reindeer Rum?”  
“Trust me, you’ll love it.” Tony grinned.   
Nelim looked at Natasha and the redhead gave a nod. Even she had to admit it was good.   
“Did I tell you the time I got Bruce so drunk he turned into the Hulk?”  
“Oh God. Tony, don’t tell that one!”  
Lizbeth started laughing.  
"Tell me, tell me, tell me." she said eagerly. Loki laughed as well.  
"Tell us the story." He smiled.  
Bruce frowned playfully at Tony but the inventor just grinned.   
“It was a couple years ago on New Year’s. I made some of the Reindeer Rum and Bruce had never tried it. So I gave him some and he liked it. Well, got to drinking too much and eventually he got pretty wasted. And then for some reason, he just turned into the Hulk in my living room.”  
Everyone laughed and Bruce hid his face in Lizbeth’s shoulder.   
“What happened?”  
“Surprisingly enough, he wasn’t mad. Hulk was drunk too.”  
Loki gave Bruce a good pat on the shoulder.  
"Oh come on it's not that bad." He said.  
"He still tells stories about me too. Learn to laugh at yourself." He chuckled.  
“Wait, he got you drunk on the stuff?” Bruce looked at Loki intrigued. Tony grinned and glanced at his husband.   
“His first time trying it.”  
“I wanna hear this.” Natasha leaned close to the edge of the seat.   
"Well I'd also had Asgardian mead that day as well the rum was what over filled the cup." Loki explained to him.  
Tony chuckled and nodded.   
“He’d stopped by Asgard for something earlier while I was making the rum.”  
“What did he do?”  
Tony’s grin widened and he looked at his husband.   
“He was actually pretty funny. He put on his helmet and he stood on the couch, talking about how people would kneel and then he tried to swing his scepter and he fell off.”  
"Holy hell Loki was being funny?" Clint laughed.  
"No this is me being funny." Loki threw a spell his way turning him into a penguin. Natasha started cracking up at this and made kissy faces at the bird.   
The penguin squawked loudly, flapping its short wings and waddling about. Tony shook his head.   
“We warned you.”   
Clint-penguin squawked again, charging at Tony. The inventor fast walked away, easily avoiding Clint and laughing hard. Natasha picked up the penguin.   
“I told you not to say anything.”  
"That cannot be healthy." Lizbeth replied.  
"Well now he lives up to his title flightless bird." Loki laughed.  
"Why are you so mean?" Steve asked.  
"Why is he so stupid?"   
“Both of those are great questions but right now, let’s enjoy the party.”  
“You will turn him back before we leave, right?” Natasha looked at Loki with a little smile. As funny as this was, she was still sharing an apartment with the man.   
"No, I think I'll leave him like that until New Year’s." He smiled.  
"Loki, please turn him back." She said.   
“Come on Babe. At least when the party’s over.” Tony put an arm around Loki’s waist, smiling.   
Natasha chuckled, holding the penguin still.   
“He’s annoying as it is. As a penguin it’ll just be worse.”  
"Fine." He said. "But I suggest he learns who he is dealing with and when to keep his beak shut." Loki chuckled.  
"Just change him please."   
Loki snapped his fingers and Clint was once against to himself.  
“Are you going to behave now?” Natasha looked at her friend and Clint crossed his arms, frowning like an angry child.   
Tony chuckled and kissed his husband’s cheek. It was always so sexy when he did stuff like that.   
“I think we’re gonna call it a night.” Pepper stifled a yawn and stood. “It was fun being here with all of you.” She smiled and she and Steve said goodbye before leaving for the night.   
"Good night everyone." Loki smiled as they all left. Once everyone was gone Loki saw Tony let go of a yawn.  
"Go on to bed." He said. Loki wasn't tired oddly enough.  
“You’re not coming?” Tony looked at his husband and noticed the oddly refreshed gleam in his eyes. He heard Remus babbling in his room and went over.   
“You’re awake too?”  
Remus giggled and hid his face in his hands.   
"I’m not tired and it seems Remus isn't either." Loki chuckled. "I'll handle him you go on to bed. Good night." He smiled at him.  
“Good night Babe. I love you.” Tony kissed Loki then went to bed. Eggnog always made him so sleepy.   
Remus giggled at his father and pulled his small blanket over his head, hiding from Loki.   
Loki picked him up blanket and all.  
"Yeah." he smiled at him. "Are you excited for today?" Loki asked. "All the gifts you'll get." He smiled nuzzling him.   
Remus giggled and hugged his father then began to babble happily.   
“Ba, tee?” He pointed to the tree, fascinated by the lights and spheres.   
"Yes it's a very pretty tree and we have to put the gifts under it." He said.  
“Ba!” Remus giggled and clapped his hands, wiggling his little feet. He babbled on some more, pointing at some of the ornaments as if asking his father what they were.   
“Ba?”   
Though Loki knew Remus wouldn't understand completely he explained it anyway.  
Remus blinked as he listened then reached for the ornaments. They were so pretty and sparkly; they caught his attention.   
"No, no. You can't touch them little one." He kissed Remus' forehead and went back to the couch.  
Remus babbled disappointed but stared at the tree in wonder. He started chattering again, waving his arms and talking about nonsense.  
"Merry Christmas my little one." Loki smiled giving Remus a kiss. Once the gifts were under the tree Loki picked up Remus and started to lull him off to sleep with a lullaby.   
Remus smiled when he heard the lullaby and he started sucking on his thumb. He nuzzled his head against his father’s chest, sighing.   
Getting comfortable Loki watched the snow fall outside as he held Remus. When they finally feel asleep it was well into the dawn.   
Remus was asleep on his father’s chest, his cheek pressed against Loki’s collar bone.   
Tony woke soon after and stretched then looked around, surprised not to see his husband there. He walked out of the room and smiled when he saw Loki and Remus asleep in the living room.   
"Sir I would let them sleep a bit more; they did not go to sleep until only two hours before." Jarvis explained.   
Tony nodded and crept quietly into the kitchen to get breakfast started. The boys were quiet that morning so their father could sleep.   
Remus started to come around when he heard something going about in the kitchen and Loki started to wake up when he felt Remus start to fuss.  
Tony flinched when he saw Loki start to move. Had they been too loud? He went over and whispered to his husband.   
“Why don’t you go sleep in the bed?”  
Loki grumbled but didn't get up from his position. He was comfortable for once and Remus was starting to settle down one more.  
Tony smiled and went to get a blanket for the two of them. He set the blanket over Loki and Remus then had Jarvis adjust the temperature for them. He finished getting the boys ready that morning and told them they’d have to wait to open presents.   
Finally Loki and Remus woke up for the day and they were up and about.  
Tony smiled when he saw his husband and son awake.   
“You two ready for gifts?”  
Toki and Fenrir were waiting by the tree anxiously.   
"Yes, yes." Loki yawned.   
"Papa you and Remus are turning blue." Fenrir pointed out.  
"Yup we were blue last night. Two sleepless Jotun's.” Loki chuckled.  
Tony smiled at his husband then kissed his cheek, getting a little frost on his lips.   
“Well, go ahead and tear in guys.”  
Toki and Fenrir reached for their gifts and ripped them open.  
Loki picked up a gift and brought it over for Remus to open. "Come on open your gift."  
Remus squealed and began ripping away at the paper, less interested in the gift and more bent on making a mess.   
“Remus, I think you’re missing the concept here.” Tony looked at his youngest then reached for a gift and handed it to Loki. “Here. Hope you like it.” Tony smiled.   
Loki chuckled as he watched Remus rip open his gift. He smiled at Tony as he was handed a gift. "Thank you, you didn't have to get me a gift." He kissed Tony's cheek.  
“You know me, generous, kind, supportive.” Tony smiled playfully and opened up Remus’s gift for him. “Here, play with the toy, not the paper.”  
Remus squealed happily and began throwing his new toy around.   
Loki chuckled. "What did you give me Beloved?" He asked.  
“You’ll see. I hope you like it.” Tony had gone through a lot to get this, though it wasn’t really that amazing. During the first few months Loki had been staying with him, Tony had become worried Fury would try and force Loki back with SHIELD. As a precaution of sorts, Tony made a panic bracelet for the god. It was thin and made of gold, and had a series of buttons that would allow them to communicate if Loki was ever in trouble.   
Loki leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Anthony." He smiled at him. He nuzzled him a bit before putting it on. He had put it on his other wrist since he had the one Pepper gave him for his birthday on still.  
Tony smiled and held Loki’s hands in his.   
“I found it when I was going through some old stuff. I almost forgot I’d made it.”   
Toki and Fenrir were busy playing with their toys and Remus was ripping up the rest of the wrapping paper on the ground.   
"You could have ended up dead all the buttons you were pushing." He said.  
Loki had nearly killed Tony a number of times but he saved him more often than not.  
“It was worth it.” Tony smiled. “I’d do it again. I actually do push your buttons all the time even now.” Tony shrugged.   
"Yeah but it took you forever to find out which one you could and couldn’t poke."   
“Hey, I had to find out somehow, right? I mean, you don’t come with instructions.” Tony chuckled. “Besides, I think you did a pretty good job with me too.”  
"Nor did you and it wasn't easy trying to reprogram you."  
Tony chuckled and nodded. “I think we did pretty good.”  
“Ba!” Remus went over to his fathers and showed them his new toy, already covered in drool.   
"I'm glad you enjoy it." Loki smiled. Remus had a few other gifts tot open from the other avengers and his grandparents but what would be the point in it right now?  
Remus continued babbling then ran off to the other side of the tree, giggling. He threw his toy around some more then began tearing open the rest of the boxes.   
“Hey, those aren’t for you!” Tony went over to grab the boy but Remus took off running again. He laughed and hid behind Loki’s legs.


	3. Three crazy drunks

It was going to be a night to remember. Or to forget completely. Tony was just finishing up a batch of Reindeer Rum and everyone was getting ready for it in the next room.   
“You planning on getting us black-out drunk this year?”  
“Bruce, that’s my plan every year.” Tony smiled then finished adding the last bit of butter to the drink. It looked gross and while it was cooking up it smelled worse, but it was the most delicious thing Tony had ever tasted.   
“Who taught you to make this?”  
“I think it was my dad, actually.”  
Loki sat back watching them. Thor had brought Asgardian mead down to add to the mix.   
"Let’s see if you are all good enough to hold your liquor after tasting this." Thor smiled putting the barrel on the floor. "Brother this is for you; the wine you enjoy so much." He said.  
Tony grinned as Thor added some mead to another batch.   
“All right, this’ll be the one we give Steve. Maybe we can get him drunk too.”  
“Tony, leave the guy alone.” Bruce said and shook his head. The inventor grinned and finished stirring the mix.   
“All right, it’s done!” Tony grabbed some cups, the point of his Santa hat hanging over his face.   
“Are Natasha and Clint not coming?”  
“Nah, they’re still kinda mad at Loki for turning them green and red last year. But who cares? More booze for us!”  
Bruce smiled and grabbed a cup.   
“It’s pretty warm.”  
“That’s what makes it taste better. Hey Loki, you want some?”  
"No, thank you." Loki smiled as he left to get a glass for his wine. "I'll leave you three to it then. Anthony, try not to end up in your underwear."  
Tony rolled his eyes with a little smile. “I got this.” He looked at his friends and they cheered, clinking cups before taking a large swig of their drinks.   
With the combination of the Reindeer Rum and the Asgardian alcohol they were drunk by the end of the hour and Thor was tipsy.  
Tony and Bruce were laughing at nothing as they tried to stay on their feet. They sang-or tried to sing-some Christmas songs, sounding more like dying animals than human beings. Even Thor joined in, which only made it worse.   
Loki shook his head from the bedroom.   
"Jarvis please give me thing to help drown them out."   
"Of course, Sir."   
"And make sure you record them this will be funny later."  
Tony, Bruce and Thor kept trying to sing, though none of them really knew any Christmas songs. They made up words and made noises that sounded like words then started laughing again.   
“Anthony, let me have more of your drink!”  
“Sure, hold on.” Tony grinned and took Thor’s cup, filling it with more Reindeer Rum. Bruce finished his drink and went to serve himself some more as well.   
"How are they doing Jarvis?" Loki asked.  
"Still dying like cats, Sir." The AI answer a little amused himself.  
"Did you patch the video through to the Widow and her flightless Bird?"  
"I did and they are enjoying it."   
Tony eventually split off from the gang and went over to Loki’s room.   
“H-Hey, why don’t you come with us? It’s no fun in here alone.’ Tony grinned, his nose red from all the drinking and his speech slurred. Bruce and Thor were in the front room still, laughing as they poured another round of Drinks. Steve watched them and shook his head, though he was having fun in his own way. He sipped some eggnog and laughed as Bruce and Thor tried to see who could stand on a chair without falling off.   
"I'm fine where I am thank you very much." He said. Steve laughed as he watched Thor and Bruce fall over in a heap and started to try and wrestle each other.  
“Come on, I want you out here with me.” Tony looked at the god with a playful little smile, holding a piece of mistletoe behind his back. He was determined he’d steal a kiss from the god if it killed him.  
"No, thank you." Loki got up so he could push Tony back towards the living room with Thor and Bruce. "I have no desire to join your games."  
Tony held up the mistletoe and quickly leaned close, capturing Loki’s lips in a kiss. The god tasted amazing. Tony pulled back then smiled.   
“Merry Christmas.” He jingled the mistletoe in Loki’s face.  
Loki glared at the mistletoe and blew at it gently until it caught fire. "There you go." He smiled.  
"Tony come back Thor thought of something we could do."  
“I still got a kiss.” He smiled triumphantly then went over to the others. “What?”  
“See who can stay balanced on the chairs longest.”  
“I’m game!” He grinned.  
"Which is possible for none of you." Loki grumbled on. Steve shook his head having seen enough, he headed off to bed for the night.  
"Night Loki."   
"Good night Captain."  
"Jarvis are they really trying to stay balanced?" He asked.  
“It appears so, Mr. Laufeyson.”  
Tony, Bruce and Thor got up onto the chairs, giggling as their legs shook and they tried to stay balanced.   
"Oh this is priceless. About as bad as the time Thor and I decided to look behind Odin's eye patch to see what he was hiding."  
“I remember that!” Thor grinned then wobbled and fell to the ground. Tony and Bruce laughed and then the doctor tumbled down as well. Tony was the last man standing. He cheered and raised his arms before also falling.  
Loki rolled his eyes at Thor.  
"Man of Iron I think we should go singing carols as the Midgardian tradition goes." Thor suggested.  
Tony got up and nodded with a big grin.   
“Yeah, yeah let’s do it!” Tony stood, stumbling a bit and fixed his hat. Bruce got to his feet as well and Thor stood, all of them smiling.   
Loki chuckled at this.  
"Keep me posted on them Jarvis." Loki chuckled.  
"What would you like me to label the video?" He asked.  
"Three crazy drunks."  
“Very well Sir.” Jarvis spoke with a hint of amusement in his voice.   
Tony, Thor and Bruce stood outside in their thick jackets, singing as loud as they could.   
Loki settled into the bed to get comfortable for the night. He wanted to be well rested when they returned and went to sleep. He wanted to make their hangovers memorable.  
The men eventually stumbled back inside, smiling and laughing. They were shaking all over and wet from the melted snow.   
“I think I’ll stay the night here.” Bruce said then sat on the couch, tired. Thor nodded and sat on the other sofa, a big smile on his face.   
“Aye, as will I.”  
Jarvis made sure the heat was on to help warm them up. "Sir I would recommend staying in the living room. You don't want to have a destroyed toaster again do you?" In truth Jarvis was helping Loki shake them up the next morning.  
“A what?” Tony slurred a bit then chuckled then headed into his room. He walked stumbled over to his bed, a tired smile on his face. He fell over onto the bed and sighed content.   
The following morning Loki woke up all smiles. He got Jarvis to turn on the speakers before turning on the most annoying song every. He started singing along as Thor and the doctor started to come around.  
"Make it stop." Bruce groaned.  
"Brother, please."  
Tony was dying also, his head hanging in the toilet. What the hell did they drink last night? Bruce wasn’t in much better shape. He gagged and got up to throw up in the kitchen sink.   
“Loki, help! I’m dying!” Tony whined.  
Thor stumbled over to the dark haired prince and covered his mouth.   
“Brother shut up."  
Tony groaned and heaved himself off the ground. He went over to his medicine cabinet and pulled out his special hangover remedy. He took a pill then stepped out of the room. It would take a while to work, but it was better than suffering all day.   
"Please tell me you have more of that." Bruce said.  
"Why do you feel sick?" Loki asked.  
Tony handed one pill to Bruce then grabbed some water and took a large gulp.   
“Think it’ll work on Thor?”  
“If you give him five.” Bruce said then took his.   
Thor whined and leaned against his brother.   
“Brother, I am in pain!”


	4. Four genderbends

First Genderbend

Thor looked between his brothers and his friends. How could he lose his precious hammer?  
"It's currently at a wedding." Heimdall informed him.  
"That's just great." Fandral sighed.  
"We can get it back." Loki smiled.  
"How?" Sif asked.  
"A little magic." Loki smiled with a wave of his hand Loki had turned Thor into a woman.  
"I must say Thora you look very beautiful." The blonde chuckled.  
Fandral snickered, trying not to laugh at his friend’s sudden change. “If it’s any consolation, you make a lovely woman Thor.” He laughed and Sif nudged him, smiling amused.   
“Do not be cruel. Loki, just what is it you plan on doing?”  
"Simple," Loki replied, "As women we can go down to earth disguised as the bride and her hand maiden and retrieve the hammer." Loki replied.  
"But why this way?"   
Because it's fun, Loki thought. "Because a man would be questioned a woman, no."  
Sif and Fandral glanced at each other. They didn’t have any other plans, so they may as well go with this.   
“All right, lead on.” Sif looked at Loki.   
“Wait, will you be changing me as well?” Fandral looked at Loki panic stricken.   
“It is only fair!” Thor frowned.  
"No, Thor and Myself must go and only us. I cannot keep him in this form if he is in another realm I must stay with him." Loki explained. "It will be just the two of us."  
Sif was uneasy with this but nodded. “Very well. I will pray for you both.”  
Fandral chuckled. “Good luck.”  
Thor groaned but went with his brother. Best get this over with quickly.   
Loki saw suddenly next to him in his own womanly form. Loki black hair and a figure that would make any man fall to his knees.  
Thor looked his brother then chuckled, shaking his head.   
“You would make a fine bride Brother.”  
"Well I'm not the bride you are." He smiled.  
Thor’s smile faded and his face paled. “What?”  
"Safe travels my princes." Heimdall said.  
Thor huffed and grumbled as they made their way over to the banquet ahead. This was going to be torture.   
Loki made sure they looked very presentable.  
Thor took a deep breath and tried to smile a bit as they approached. It wasn’t going to be easy trying to get out of this one. They were surrounded.   
Loki smiled as they walked. "Smile Thor it's your wedding day."  
Thor scowled at his brother then smiled as a giant approached them. This one must have been Thrym, which meant the hammer couldn’t be too far.   
“Ah, my lady Freya!” The giant approached, a wicked little smile on its face. Thor had to fight the urge to panel the giant into the ground.   
Loki watched on hoping Thor would behave himself. "Say hello."  
Thor pursed his lips and bowed his head, copying the curtsy of the maidens he’d seen.   
“Hello king Thrym.”  
“You have accepted my proposal?”  
“Yes, I have.”  
The man smiled. "Wonderful. I have a gift for you my queen to be." He said.  
Thor took a deep breath and followed the giant king, glancing back to make sure Loki was still there. The last thing he wanted was to be dumped in the middle of nowhere alone.   
Loki was a few feet behind Thor looking around for that damned hammer of Thor's.  
Thor was taken by Thrym to a large banquet hall where he sat next to the king. He kept a polite little smile, looking around for Mjolnir.   
“Why are you so quiet, my queen? We are to be wed!”  
Loki finally found the hammer in the back garden. He rushed off to find Thor and couldn't help but smile. "My queen, I must speak with you." He said.  
Thor looked at his brother then stood. “Please, excuse me.” He bowed his head to Thrym and stepped aside with Loki. “Did you find it?”   
Thrym glanced back at his queen and frowned skeptically.   
"Yes." He said. "It's in the garden in the back. Get him to take you there."  
Thor nodded then turned to Thrym with a little smile. “My handmaid told me of the beautiful gardens you have. Might I see them, my king?”  
Thrym grinned, his teeth crooked. The giant stood and took Thor’s hand in his, guiding him to the gardens. “All this will be yours once we wed.”  
Loki followed behind him giving him a look to keep up the rouse for a bit longer.  
Once the hammer was in hand they could call Heimdall and go.  
Thor glanced about, pretending to be interested in the flowers when he saw the hammer. He walked over slowly, not wanting to attract suspicion.   
“This is an odd flower.”  
“Tis no flower, but Mjolnir. That fool Odinson lost it.” Thrym smirked.   
Thor pursed his lips then bent down, picking the hammer up. “Yes, I did.” He looked the giant and gave him a hard swing, sending him flying back. “Loki!”  
"Heimdall!" HE called into the air. The bridge started to open. "Come on Thor!" He went over to his blonde brother.  
Thor ran towards his brother and both of them were suddenly pulled into the light by the Bifrost. They appeared moments later in Asgard. Thor took a moment then started laughing.   
“I have to admit that was fun!”  
“I am sure your father would disagree.” Heimdall said, looking at the two princes still disguised as women.   
Loki quickly changed them back into men still dressed in their Armor. "I had nothing to do with it. It's not my fault he lost the thing in the first place." Loki grumbled.  
“Yes, I know. I watched the whole thing.” Heimdall said. Thor lowered his head a bit and headed back to the palace with his brother.   
“You were quick to turn me over.” Thor frowned at his brother. “If I remember correctly, you were the one opening portals.”  
"I didn't know that's what the spell would do?" He growled.  
Thor rolled his eyes as they kept walking but smiled a bit. “It was rather funny though. Did you see the giant’s face when I hit him?”  
"Hitting doesn't solve everything." Loki snapped.

Second Genderbend

It would be a Christmas party to remember. Tony held the string of light in his mouth as he put them up around the ceiling of the front room.   
“Sir, Ms. Potts is coming up with Natasha and Clinton.”  
“Good, let em in.”  
The three stepped off the elevator and greeted Tony before setting their gifts down.   
“Is he still here?”  
“Yes Barton, Loki is still here and yes, he’s joining the party.”  
Clint groaned.   
"Are you still mad because you were fawning over him in his female form flightless bird?" Thor asked. Clint grumbled something and walked off.  
Natasha smiled playfully then looked at Thor.   
“I didn’t know what to get for you, so I just got you a hat. Hope you like it.” She handed the god a funny Christmas hat with a little felt Mjolnir sewn on the front and two small wings on the sides.   
Tony finished putting up the lights then got off the chair and went to get Loki. “Hey, party’s starting.” He grinned.   
"Thank you Natasha." Thor smiled at him. "I have a gift for you as well. The Hawk helped me pick it out for you."  
Tony walked out of the room with Loki, both of them wearing Santa hats. “Don’t we look cute?”  
Natasha shook her head at the pair. “You look something.”  
Tony smiled sarcastically then went into the kitchen to bring out some snacks. “Can you carry those things out?”  
Loki took a stance and used a spell to levitate them and bring them over to the table in the living room.  
Tony smiled at the god then went set out of punch bowl full of his specialty eggnog.   
“All right, snacks are out!”   
Everyone swarmed over to get something to nibble on and try the eggnog.   
“Sir, Ms. Potts sends her regards. She is at a party with her parents this year.”  
“Oh, tell her I said hi.”  
"Shall do, Sir."   
Loki decided to wait. He let the alcohol and fun seep into everyone before turning into his female form. "Hello Clinton."  
Clint turned, not putting two-and-two together to realize it was Loki again. He smiled, clearly drunk. “Hey, who are you?”  
Tony was chatting with Bruce then glanced over, his eyes widening at what he saw. He couldn’t explain what it was, but he felt a wave of envy roil up inside him.   
"I'm Siv." He smiled. "You're a very handsome man." She smiled reaching up to play with his hair.  
"Yeah?"  
She nodded. "I do." Loki made the mistake of looking him in the eyes and Clint saw what he saw in Loki's eyes and pushed her away.  
"Stop doing that shit!"  
Tony and Bruce burst out laughing before the inventor went over to Loki.   
“It’s not his fault you’re so gullible.” Tony chuckled and kissed Loki’s cheek. “You’re easy to pick on.”  
Natasha giggled, trying to hide her smile behind her cup before going over to Clint. “Come on, have a drink.”  
"You're not a pretty woman." Clint grumbled. "I'm a pretty woman." He said in his drunken state.  
"Wanna see about that?" He asked.  
"What?" the archer replied confused.   
With a wave of his hand Loki had turned Clint into a woman.  
Tony just stared for a moment and there was silence before everyone started laughing again.   
“Oh my God!”  
Steve stared in complete shock, unable to believe what he was seeing. “How did you even do that?” He looked at Loki.  
"Shape shifting spell I've been using it for years. Got Thor his hammer back by turning him into a bride." Loki laughed.  
Steve smiled a bit and shook his head. “That’s crazy stuff.”  
“Be careful Rogers; he’ll turn you into a woman too.”  
“Can you only turn men into women though?” Natasha looked at the god curiously.   
"No." Loki answered. "I can turn young to old, old to young, female to male and male to female." He smiled.  
“Oh, turn Nat into a guy!” Tony chimed in with a big grin. The assassin frowned at Tony then looked at Loki.   
“No.”  
"I wasn't going to." Loki replied. “I have no reason too." Loki shrugged.  
"Then why did you turn me?!" Clint shouted.  
"Because you were pissing me off."  
Natasha and Steve both laughed Clint’s predicament and went back to their eggnog. Clint just glared at his friends then looked at Tony.   
“Stark!”  
“What? Don’t look at me, apologize to him!” Tony grinned.  
"I'm not apologizing to that freak." He snapped.  
"Then have fun being a woman, Clare." Loki chuckled.  
“Hey, don’t call him a freak!” Tony snapped. “At least he looks good as a woman.”  
“Shut up Stark!” The two men started shouting at each other-more so than usual-and eventually got into a kind of wrestling match.  
Thor was the one that pulled them apart. "That's enough. It is meant to be a merry gathering. Brother, turn the Hawk back." Thor ordered. Loki rolled his eyes and did as he was told.  
Clint sighed relieved and went over to Natasha’s side, sulking with her. Tony rolled his eyes and went back with Loki.   
“I could taken him.”  
“This is the season of thanking Man of Iron!”  
“No, it’s the called the season of giving Thor. Giving. Thanksgiving is the season of thanking. And food.”  
Thor looked at him confused and then nodded. "Okay."  
Tony shook his head and patted the thunder god’s shoulder. “You’ll get it soon. Give it time.” Tony finished his second drink of eggnog then looked at Loki and smiled playfully. “You make a really sexy woman, did you know that?”  
Loki smiled at him. "For a womanizer like you I'm sure any woman is beautiful to you." He chuckled.   
Tony looked into Loki’s eyes, smiling a bit. “No, just you.” He leaned close but pulled back when he felt Bruce at his side.   
“Tony, I think I’m drunk.” The doctor was slurring a bit as he spoke. “Could you give me a ride home?”  
Tony chuckled a bit. “Sure.”  
"You're in no shape to drive either." Loki said. "Doctor you'll take one of the extra rooms."  
“Aw, he cares about me.” Tony smiled at Loki then kissed the god’s cheek before helping Bruce to the room. Both men swayed a bit and laughed before reaching the guest room.   
“I think I’ll call it a night before Clint passes out. Merry Christmas.” Natasha gave a little smile to everyone then left with Clint.  
"Good night." Loki told them watching them go.  
Tony watched them go as well then looked at the god playfully. “You know, maybe now that we’re alone, we can have some fun.” He chuckled, kissing Loki’s neck.  
"I suppose." He said. Loki wrapped his arms around Tony's neck. "Come here you."  
Tony pulled Loki close, his arms on the god’s waist as he pressed him against the wall. He kissed Loki deeply, feeling his body get warm.   
Loki smiled into the kiss as he started to deepen it.  
Tony pulled back just enough to look into Loki’s eyes and smiled a bit. “Merry Christmas.” 

Genderbend 3

Steve stood in his room pacing. He wanted to know what he would look like as a woman.  
Well that was certainly a merry Christmas. Tony chuckled as he lay on the bed next to Loki.   
“That was a pretty amazing gift.” Tony turned over and kissed Loki’s bare shoulder.   
"Indeed it was." Loki chuckled.  
Steve didn't sit still all night. His curiosity had him by the throat. He knew Loki and Tony had gone to bed so he had no choice but to wait.  
Tony smiled and pulled on his pants, yawning.   
“Sir, I’d like to inform you that Captain Rogers is still awake.”  
“He didn’t hear us, did he?”  
“No Sir, but he seems quite bothered.”  
"Go see what's wrong with him." Loki yawned.   
"Actually Mr. Laufeyson he wants to see you."   
Loki groaned as he climbed out of bed and out on his bathrobe. He stalked down the hall and headed into Steve's room, "What do you want?"  
"I want you to turn me into a woman."  
Tony burst out laughing before walking out of the room in his pajama pants. He had tears in his eyes as he looked at Steve, who looked about ready to murder the playboy.   
“Shut up Stark!”  
“Oh my God, are you serious?” Tony gasped out between fits of laughter.   
"I'm curious." He said. "Growing up people said I looked like a male version of my mother." He said. I was curious as to how much like her I looked like if I were a woman."  
“Go on, do it, do it.” Tony said excitedly and sat down, waiting to see. Steve glared at him then looked at Loki.   
“If you wouldn’t mind.”  
Loki sighed heavily and waved his hand over the other turning him from male to female.  
Steve stood there in complete shock before going into the bathroom to get a better look. He gasped, surprised that even his voice sounded different. Once the shock wore away, he realized he did look quite a lot like his mother. He smiled a bit then looked over at Loki.   
“Thanks.”  
Tony couldn’t help but stare. To be perfectly honest, Steve didn’t look half bad as a woman.   
"Anthony come along lets’ go to bed." He said.  
"You aren't going to turn me back?" Steve asked.  
"No, you'll turn back in twenty four hours." He said grabbing Tony and heading to the bedroom.  
Tony snickered, following Loki back. “Careful what you wish for Cap.”  
Steve turned red in the face and frowned at Tony before going to his room. At least he didn’t have to leave the tower looking like this.   
"I'm the only one you get to look at like that." Loki said.  
Tony looked at the god then smiled playfully. He looped his arms around the god’s waist and kissed him deeply. “You’re the only one I think about like that.” He pulled Loki over to the bed. 

Genderbend 4 

They were all sitting at a large table at Shield, which a few weren't comfortable about it.  
"Okay here's the deal Agent Romanov will go under cover." Fury stated.  
"But this is an all-male facility." Steve pointed out.  
"That's where Loki comes in. He's going to turn her into a man."  
The others glanced at each other, already in disguise and awaiting the order to move. Considering none of them spoke Russian however, they had to wait for Natasha’s lead.   
“Can we hurry this up? I’m freezing.” Tony shuddered and Steve nudged.   
“Knock it off, this is serious.”  
"Come on and get this over with." Natasha said. She didn't like the idea.  
"Hold still." Loki replied. It took a bit longer but Natasha changed, voice deepening and hair shortening.  
"Holy hell. Loki quick, turn me into a woman again and get us a room." Clint said.  
The now male assassin nudged Clint, though she wasn’t dismissing the idea entirely. Tony shook his head then looked towards the building. “All right, let’s get this over with.”  
“Everyone stay close and stay low.” Steve reminded then guided everyone into the building. Tony rolled his eyes and followed; what a way to spend Christmas.   
Loki looked back at the two friends and smiled. Maybe he and Anthony could have a bit of fun.  
Tony glanced over, keeping a watchful eye on the god. They’d been dating for a week so far, but even now he was worried about Loki’s welfare. Granted, the god had access to his powers now but that was beside the point.   
“We’re looking for the innermost room. We go in, shut down the machines and apprehend everyone there. Stark, you’re on the machines.”  
“Of course I am.”  
Loki sighed as they made their way through the building. He had until the end of the mission to use his powers so he'd left the spells on Natasha to last for twenty four hours.  
Everyone eventually spread out into their groups, though they stayed as close as possible without attracting attention. Steve and Bruce went one way, Clint and Natasha another and Tony and Loki went off on their own.   
“Hall C.” Tony glanced around then walked down the corridor with Loki. “Who’s the idiot that designed these uniforms? I’m sweating.” Tony complained.   
"Just shut up and move." Loki said. Loki on the other hand was doing just fine in his suit.  
Tony rolled his eyes and they kept walking before finding the machine room. He glanced about then went in with Loki and got to work.   
“Okay, time to see what they have.” Tony slipped out of the uniform and opened up one of the generators before making a face. “These poor people. Is this all they can afford?”  
Natasha was keeping a low profile and feeding the others what she could through the speakers.  
She spoke to the other guards she ran into, easily fooling them. It was a good thing they got new recruits all the time. She nodded her head as she passed a few others then made it into another room with Clint. “Stark, can you hear me?”  
Tony had to resist the urge to laugh as the sound of Natasha’s voice. “Yeah, I’m here. Ready?”  
She nodded and plugged in the chip, sending a live feed to Tony. “Get ready.”  
Loki looked at him as they waited for the signal. Clint was in his own head a bit wondering what it would be like to have the tables turned.   
Natasha was working at the computers on the other end of the building. “I can hear you thinking.”   
Clint smirked a bit under the mask he was wearing. “Hope you know what I’m thinking about then.”  
Tony messed with a few more machines and grinned when there was a dull buzz throughout the building. “All right, that’s your cue.” He looked at Loki with a playful grin.  
Loki nodded working his magic literally.  
All the guards in the building were assembling when the power went out, but weren’t expecting what happened next. Just as they were zeroing in on the rooms where Tony and Natasha were working, horrendous shadow figures appeared and chased them out into the open. One by one all the guards were caught by SIHELD agents waiting outside.   
Natasha looked back at Loki.   
"You may thank me later." He said.  
"I'll consider that."  
“In the meantime, we need to go.” Tony quickly pulled the uniform back on and headed out with the others. “Machines down, machines down.”  
“Good. Everyone evac quickly.” Fury spoke into the earpiece. “Stark, you know what to do.”  
Tony nodded and took Loki, Natasha and Clint with him to another area of the building.   
“Tell me when you find a weird glowing thing.”  
Natasha looked at Tony puzzled but began searching in some crates before finding a large vial. “Does this count?”  
Tony went over and nodded his head. “We need to get this out.”  
“Why?” Clint looked at Tony then ducked as someone fired at them. “Damn it.” He grumbled and shot back. “Whatever you’re gonna do, do it fast.”  
Loki used another shadow to send it after the person shooting at them. "Now would be nice please." Loki called to them.  
"Alright, alright calm down." Clint shouted.  
"Just move."  
“Nat, help me with this.”   
The redhead nodded and went over, grunting a bit as they pulled the massive vial out. “What is this?”  
“A highly unstable explosive.” Tony looked it over, not sounding too impressed. Clint’s eyes widened as he looked at the thing.   
“What are you doing with it?”  
“Fury wants it. Here, you’re a strong young man.” Tony grinned at Loki. “You carry it out.”  
Natasha rolled her eyes then headed out with Tony, Clint and Loki. Once they were outside, she pulled the mask off and suddenly kissed Clint deeply. Steve’s face turned deep red and he looked away, clearing his throat. Tony just whistled impressed then grinned.   
“Don’t get carried away you two.”  
"Loki hasn't turned me into a woman yet." Clint called out.   
Rolling his eyes Loki turned him into a female and sighed. "There, you have twenty four hours to enjoy your gender swap." Loki said before Thor bound his powers again.  
Clint frowned at Loki but went with Natasha anyway. Oh they were having fun tonight.   
Tony shook his head as he watched those two then looked at Loki playfully. “You ready for your Christmas gift?” He winked playfully as they got on the jet.


	5. Five cups of coffee

He loved coffee. Could anyone tell that he loved coffee? Tony reached for another espresso then looked over at Loki. “Hey, you want a cup? I promise it tastes better than the last thing I gave you.” He grinned, offering the god a cup. They were alone this Christmas; everyone else was going out with family.   
Loki gave him a skeptical look. "I guess I'll try it."  
Tony grinned more and let Loki have the other cup. If this didn’t improve the god’s attitude he didn’t think anything would: triple shot espresso with a hint of vanilla and his own special blend of nutmeg and cinnamon.   
Loki made a face and pulled back. He stopped for a moment and frowned. "What the hell did you do to me?" He asked.  
“Nothing. I just gave you some coffee. It’s called espresso but I call it coffee because it’s delicious.” He took a large gulp then sighed content. “Come on, you have to admit it’s good.”  
"My hearts racing!" He shouted.  
Tony laughed and stood, pulling the god up. “That is called caffeine. Trust me, when you’re tired but you can’t sleep, this stuff is amazing. Now come on, dance with me. It’ll help get the stuff out of your system.”  
Loki followed him wanting nothing more than to get the stuff out of his system. "I don't understand how Thor enjoys this stuff."  
Tony chuckled and took Loki’s hands in his. “That’s because your brother is weird. Did you know he steals Poptarts from Clint?” Tony guided one of Loki’s hands to his shoulder and put his own on the god’s hip. “You ever danced like this before?”  
"I know very well how to dance." He said. "Thor loves Poptarts he'll always be doing that."  
Tony chuckled and nodded then started dancing with Loki. “Glad you didn’t turn out too much like him though.” He smiled playfully up at the god. He was slowly coming to terms with the fact that he was a good deal shorter than Loki.   
"Why don't you give him that damned coffee?" Loki replied  
“You’re seriously suggesting I give your already hyperactive brother a triple-shot espresso?” Tony looked at Loki curiously then spun the god before pulling him close again. “You’re pretty light on your feet.”  
"I told you I knew what I was doing. Next time don't question me." He said, with a smirk.  
“All right, I won’t.” He spun Loki again then lowered the god back, holding him by the waist. He leaned close suddenly, kissing Loki on the lips. “Want more coffee?” He grinned.  
"No." He replied. "I need to go for a run I need this out of my system before I die."  
Tony rolled his eyes and grabbed his second cup. “You’re so boring. All right, let’s go for a run.” He walked over to the inside track he had and quickly downed the second cup of espresso. “You sure you don’t want another one? You’re going to crash.”  
"I'll crash before I have another one of those things." Loki replied.  
Tony shrugged and grabbed another drink. “I thought as much. Didn’t think you’d even be brave enough for one but hey, we can’t all handle coffee.”   
"Not that coffee any way." Loki replied. Leaving the rest where it was Loki went with Tony for the run.  
Thor finally waking up from his nap could already smell the espresso and took a sip. Before it he'd had one mug full followed by another, and another and before long he'd had five glasses of espresso. His heart was pounding and his pupils dilated. He was pacing back and forth very quickly like a mad man.  
Tony heard what sounded like thudding coming from another room. “What the hell is that?”  
“Sir, I’m afraid Mr. Odinson has found your espressos.”  
“What?!” Tony ran over to the kitchen, groaning when he saw all his precious coffee gone. “Thor!” He stormed over to the thunder god, shocked to see him pacing. “What are you doing?”  
“I think I am dying.” He looked at Tony afraid.   
Loki rolled his eyes. "You're not dying you're just having a caffeine rush." Loki smirked. He was slowly getting over his.   
"I don't like this brother. Make it stop."   
Tony chuckled and shook his head. “You have to move or run to get it out of your system.”  
“I thought this was simple coffee.”  
“Oh no, this stuff is stronger.” Tony grinned. Thor nodded slowly, not quite understanding.   
“All I need to do is run then?”  
“Yeah. Or you know do exercise or something to get you tired.”  
"Then running it shall be." He said. Thor went down to the training floor they had down stairs.  
"That stuff is no longer allowed in the tower anymore."   
Tony just rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Oh please, what’s the worst that could happen?”  
"Sir, do you really want an answer that question?"  
“He’s just one guy hopped up on caffeine.” Tony said then went to get a drink before tensing when he heard a loud boom. He felt the tower shake just slightly then ran over to the track, gasping at what he saw. There was Thor, hammer in hand a hole in the wall.   
“What are you doing?!”  
“I have heard a voice!” He glared around, ready for a fight.   
“What voice?”  
“I asked him if he was all right Sir, but I do not think you have told him of me.” Jarvis said. “I tried to explain but he called me a specter and summoned his hammer.”  
Loki sighed. "Thor calm down." He said.   
“What is that demon voice?!”  
“It’s Jarvis, you idiot! He isn’t a demon voice; he’s part of the tower!” Tony stormed over to the thunder god, forgetting both that Thor had Mjolnir and that he was half the god’s size.   
Loki pulled him back from Thor. "Thor put your hammer down."  
Thor looked at his brother for a moment then slowly put the hammer to the ground. It made a loud rumble as it was placed on the floor and Tony swallowed a bit. He looked up at the god and cleared his throat.   
“So, no more coffee.”  
"No more of that kind of coffee." He replied. "Now go for a run and get it out of your system." He replied.  
“And don’t destroy my stuff!” Tony frowned, grumbling. Thor nodded then went back to jogging, rather surprised at how much energy he had.  
"You are the first and only person to ever make Thor think he was dying." Loki smiled. "Well next to me."  
Tony looked at Loki then away and grinned a little bit. “I guess I am pretty cool huh?”  
"Don't get full of yourself."   
“Oh come on, that’s what you like most about me.” Tony smiled playfully then watched Thor before sighing. “All right, he’s going to be here a while.” Tony went into the other room and grabbed a gift before going back to Loki. “Merry Christmas.”  
Loki smiled at the gift. "Thank you Anthony." He smiled.  
He smiled back and shrugged. “You’re welcome.”


	6. Six new best friends

Tony was shaking all over as he ran back into the tower. He had two bottles of rum in his hands as he went back upstairs. He probably should have made sure he was stocked up to make his famous drink before the party, but whatever. He had the rum now. Everyone cheered a bit as he walked back in.   
“Everyone here owes me for this, by the way.”  
“You offered to make it.” Bruce said with a chuckle and shook his head. Tony smiled tight lipped and went into the kitchen.   
Loki rolled his eyes as he looked at all the bottles of rum. "This is the third time this week. When are you going to cut back on drinking?" Loki asked.  
Tony rolled his eyes at the god and set the bottles down before taking off his jacket. “It’s not all for me. I brought it to make my famous drink. Speaking of which, you should try it. It’ll get that stick out of your ass.” He smiled playfully and pulled out a large vat from one of the cabinets. It was a tradition of sorts for him to make his special mixture of rum.   
"Fuck you Stark." Loki replied walking away from him. He hated that Stark drank nearly every day. He could taste it on his lips when they kissed and it bothered him.  
Tony frowned as he watched the god walk off. He poured the rum into the vat and set it to start heating. He followed Loki and grabbed the god’s wrist.   
“Hey, I’m trying here okay? And last time I checked, I don’t owe you anything.” He’d asked Loki twice now if the god would date him and each time the answer was no. He wasn’t ready or he didn’t feel like it was right because of the others.   
“Stark, what are you making?” Steve called from the living room. Tony looked at Loki then turned and put on a smile for his guests.   
“Reindeer Rum.”  
“You’re gonna love it.” Natasha said with a little smile.   
Loki left him. He didn't want to date a drunk. Every time he turned around Tony had a glass of alcohol in his hands or was talking about getting a drink or saying he needed a drink.   
Tony chatted with his friends, checking every so often on the rum when Jarvis spoke up.   
“Sir, that was incredibly rude.”  
“Don’t start Jarvis.”  
“Sir, you know I’m right.”  
“He’s said no to me twice. Why should I change Jarvis? It’s obvious he likes to fuck around with me and that’s about it.” Tony poured some of the cinnamon into the rum to let it begin to mix. “I’m not going to change for someone that has plans to leave.”  
“What do you mean Sir?”   
Tony looked at the wall then down. “Fury’s going to release him in a few months. I guess Thor’s father agreed that it’s time they give him back his powers.” Tony pursed his lips. “He’s not staying so I don’t need to change anything.”  
“Man of Iron!” Thor wondered into the kitchen, sporting a Santa hat. Tony pressed his lips together, trying not to laugh.   
“Yeah?”  
“What is that delicious thing I smell?”  
Loki had hulled up in his room and gotten Jarvis to pull up a game of Chess.   
"Sir, it's come to my attention that you'll be getting your powers back soon." Jarvis stated.  
"I will and I'll be released. I may do as I please once more." Loki replied.  
"Will you leave us then?" He asked.  
"No. Yes. Maybe, I don't know. I don't think I want to go home. I would like to give Stark and me a chance but he'd rather favor that damn bottle over me so why stay and waste my time?"  
“Sir, I do not know if you have noticed, but he has been drinking considerably less since you voiced your distaste over his habit. Not even Ms. Potts has ever gotten him to do that.” Jarvis made his first move. “Not to mention he’s just told me that he would quit if you stayed with him. Loki, if I may, he has never shown this much devotion towards anyone but himself before.”  
Tony added the last ingredient to the rum then let it boil for a while. He explained the drink to Thor and the thunderer seemed impressed.  
“It sounds quite delicious.”  
“Oh it is.” Tony grinned proudly. Thor chuckled a bit and nodded then glanced around before speaking. “You are upset my brother will have his powers once again.”  
Tony’s grin faded and he looked at Thor shocked. He chuckled nervously, trying to play it off. “What? No. No I’m glad he’s…”  
“He has told me he wished to return home.” Thor interrupted and looked at Tony. “Do not lie to me Anthony Stark; it takes Loki’s power to deceive me.” He smiled a bit. “You care for him.”  
Tony looked away, clenching his jaw a bit. “Not really. He’s fun to fuck but that’s about it.”   
Thor’s brows furrowed. “What?”  
“I’ve been banging your brother.” Tony looked at the thunder god indifferently. “Most nights, actually. And he’s amazing in bed but I don’t have any reason to miss him when he leaves.”  
“Do not speak of my brother in such a way Anthony Stark.” Thor towered over the man, his lips pursed. “And do not attempt to hide what I know to be true. Even now you mourn that he will leave you.”  
"Jarvis I can taste it on him. He smells of it most nights when we bed each other it's not something I want to repeat ever night if we're in a relationship." He said.  
"Maybe you don't deserve my brother." Thor replied. Loki had changed a great deal for Tony as well. Risked his life for him on more than one occasion and done everything he could to help the others without blowing his cover.  
Tony looked up at the thunder god then away. “I need to finish making this.” He said quietly then went back to the rum. Thor looked at Tony then went back out with the others. Tony stared at the drink for a moment and the smell of the alcohol started to make his head hurt. He wasn’t doing it on purpose, but every day that pass made him realize that Loki was leaving. The god would go home and never go back to earth. His debt would be paid off and Tony would be left alone again.   
“Sir?”  
“I’m going out.”   
“But Sir, your guests.”  
“They’ll be fine.” He said then went over to the others, pulling off his famous grin. “I have to get something. Nat, watch the rum.”  
The assassin stood and nodded, but noticed something odd in Tony’s eyes. She didn’t ask though, considering Tony wasn’t a talker anyway.   
“Where are you going?” Bruce asked curiously. Tony pulled on his jacket and grinned.   
“Gotta stop by and see Pep.” He headed out and the grin faded from his face the moment he was out of sight. No, Loki deserved better than a useless drunk. The god deserved someone that could give him the world. Tony went to his garage and groaned; he’s forgotten the keys inside. Well, he needed to walk anyway. He shoved his hands into his pockets and stepped out into the snow.   
"What did you say to him?" Natasha asked Thor.  
"This matter does not concern you Lady Natasha." Thor replied. She huffed.  
Loki sighed.  
"Are we sure him telling me he wants to date me isn't just some way of trying to make me feel better about sleeping with me? He's done what he needed to do he could say he bedded the great Loki god of mischief and lies. Good night Jarvis." Loki told him.  
“Sir, if that were the case, he would not have stayed with you. Or must I remind you that Mr. Stark could have very easily returned you to SHIELD custody after sleeping with you only once?” Jarvis replied in a soft tone. “Good night Mr. Laufeyson. I will miss our chess games.”  
Tony walked out around the property. He didn’t want Loki to leave. Tony sighed, watching the puffs of white that came out of his mouth with each breath. He shook his head. Thor was right. Loki had every right to go home and be happy with his family.   
Bruce had followed Tony down and out the door watching him for a few moments before going to talk to him.   
"So what this all about?" He asked him.  
“Jesus!” Tony whipped around then scoffed at his friend. “Don’t do that!”  
Bruce rolled his eyes. “So?”  
Tony looked at the man then away. “So what?”  
“You’re upset.”  
“Wow, great deduction there.”  
“Tony, your sarcasm only works on people that don’t know you that well.” Bruce said in an uncaring tone. “Is it about Loki?”   
Tony pressed his lips together, kicking at the snow. “Of course it’s about Loki. Why else would I come out here where it’s fucking freezing?”  
"Don’t be an asshole." Bruce stated. "Tony, why are you getting so upset? Have you even asked if he would stay?"  
“Yes Bruce, I have.” Tony looked at the doctor upset. “I’ve asked him twice now if he wants a serious relationship with me and do you know what he said? I miss home. I’m not going to ask him to stay here when he obviously doesn’t want to.”  
“Tony, have you actually sat him down and told him how you feel or did you do that thing where you just dance around the question?”  
“Why does it matter how I said it?”  
“Because you’re not actually saying anything important to him. For all he knows you just want him to stay so you can fuck.”  
“That’s not true! I…!” Tony paused a moment when he realized what he was about to say. His eyes widened a bit and he looked down.   
“Tony?”  
“I love him.” He said quietly then looked at Bruce. “But I’m not going to make him stay if he doesn’t want to.”  
"Tony you haven't even asked him." Bruce growled. "And another thing, maybe he would say yes to dating you if you stopped drinking so much. No one wants to go to bed with someone that constantly looks for a drink." He said. It was harsh but it was true.  
Tony scowled as he looked away then glared at Bruce. “And just the hell do you think I’ve been doing!? I’ve been cutting back on how much I drink and he knows it! Ask Jarvis how much I drink now and he’ll tell you it’s almost half of what I used to. Do you think it’s easy for me? Do you think I want to sabotage this?”  
“No, I don’t. But none of that matters if you don’t actually tell Loki.” Bruce said in a stern voice.   
"You can’t expect him to read your mind Tony. Now go talk to him already." Bruce said. "Right now, Go."  
Tony looked at Bruce for a moment then turned and went back into the tower. He walked right past everyone, ignoring their questions and going into Loki’s room. He opened the door and flicked on the light.   
“We need to talk.”  
Loki sat up turning over. "Well it'll have to wait until later when I'm actually awake." He said.  
Tony was about to give up. Just turn and leave the room but he ignored the tightness in his stomach and closed the door.   
“No, we need to talk right now.” He felt his heart racing in his chest and his hands began to shake a bit. “I love you.”   
Loki stared at him wide eyed. "You love me?" He asked hoping he'd heard right.  
Tony nodded as he looked at Loki. He felt a tremendous weight off his shoulders as he spoke. “I have for a while. But I knew you’d be leaving when you got your powers back, and I didn’t want to say anything. I thought it’d be better if I just let you leave.” Tony paused a moment and swallowed, feeling his throat tighten. “I don’t do emotional stuff. I don’t let people in because it hurts and they always leave. So I thought…I thought I’d let you go without saying anything because it’s easier to be alone.”  
"Anthony I want to have a relationship with you. I don't want to leave because I want to give us a chance. I've changed so much for you and you won't give up that damned bottle. It's killing you. What good is your love to me if you're dead?" He asked.  
“I’ll quit.” Tony felt tears begin to sting his eyes as he looked at Loki. “Loki I’ve never felt like this for anyone, not even Pepper. I’ll quit drinking but you have to stay with me.” He paused a moment as he looked at the god. “I can’t make it without you anymore.”  
Loki got out from where he was a reached out for Tony pulling him close. "I want to stay and I will stay."  
Tony looked up at the god in disbelief. He couldn’t form words, so he pulled Loki close and kissed him deeply. He tangled his fingers in the god’s shirt then pulled back a bit.   
“I’ll change. I promise.” He looked into Loki’s eyes, his own full of joy and fear. Ever since he and Pepper broke up, he vowed he’d never let anyone else have his heart like that.   
Loki smiled at him as he gave him little kisses here and there. "I love you."  
Tony smiled and held the god close. “So, does this mean you’ll go out with me?”  
"Yes, Anthony." Loki smiled.  
Tony’s smile grew and he laced his fingers with Loki’s. He walked out into the living room with the god. “Guys, we’re dating.”  
“Wait, what?” Steve looked at the pair curiously.  
Loki held onto Tony's hand as they went to tell the others.  
“Loki has agreed to date me.”  
“You mean he’s staying?” Natasha looked at Tony and Loki shocked. There was silence in the room before Bruce spoke up.   
“Well, good luck to the both of you.” He smiled a bit then went over and hugged Tony before looking at Loki. “You’re not my favorite person but you’re the only one that’s gotten him to change.” The doctor shook Loki’s hand.   
Thor was at a loss of words. He certainly didn’t like this arrangement, but he knew his brother wouldn’t have agreed if he was not certain of it. He stood and walked over to the two.   
“You are to look after my brother, Anthony Stark.”  
“Yeah I-Ooof!” Tony groaned Thor suddenly picked him up into a bone crushing hug.   
“Let us celebrate this newborn friendship!” The thunderer grinned.   
"What do you mean new friendship? He's dating the enemy." Natasha pointed out.  
"I have not been your enemy for quite some time. I've had more than enough chances to kill you." Loki pointed out.  
Everyone was quiet for a moment as Loki pointed this out.   
“And correct me if I’m wrong, but none of us would be alive right now if he hadn’t been there to help on the last mission.”  
Steve sighed heavily but couldn’t deny this. Loki had been a vital asset on their last mission. And even though none of the others knew it, he’d also helped other times.   
"I'm not saying you have to consider me a friend but your alley, yes." He said.  
Clint stared at the god for a moment. If anyone had a real reason to still be angry with Loki, it was Clint. Being under mind-control wasn’t exactly a pleasant experience for him.   
“I can live with that.” He finally said.   
“Sounds fine to me.” Steve added. Bruce smiled when he saw his friends warming up to the idea.  
Tony grinned and nodded his hand on Loki’s waist. “Good!”  
"I rather he died." Natasha glared.  
"Fine then I'll let you die next time instead of saving you."  
“Okay, time to celebrate Christmas!” Tony interrupted with a big grin. “The rum’s ready so let’s just be merry.”  
“I’ll help you get that served.” Bruce followed Tony into the kitchen. “Coulda been worse.”  
“Yeah.” Tony shook his head and sighed then smiled. “She can be mad if she wants. I got what I wanted.”  
“So, I guess this means you’re not having rum with us.” Bruce said with a mocking little grin. Tony sighed heavily but nodded, pouting a bit.   
“No rum.” He served a glass for everyone else and walked back out to the living room. “To new friends.”  
“Aye, to new friends.” Thor grinned.   
"Merry Christmas to you all." Loki said raising his glass.  
“Merry Christmas.” Everyone chorused then sipped their Reindeer Rum. Tony smiled then looked at Loki and stole a quick kiss.   
“Merry Christmas.”


	7. Seven Dumb Adventures

“Thor, this is madness! You cannot possibly be serious about this!” Sif followed her friend out to the stables, Fandral and Loki close behind them. She glanced around then back at her friend.  
“Oh do not be so dull! We are simply having fun!”  
"No you are having fun and I'll be getting into trouble." Loki rolled his eyes.  
“Loki, if you truly did not wish for trouble then you would not be here.” Thor grinned playfully and peeked out before running into the stable. Sif and Fandral followed, staying low.  
"Well it's hard not too when you're gripping my arm!" He shouted. Loki stopped them and pulled away. "Have fun getting in trouble."  
Thor looked at his brother and shrugged. “Your loss.” He glanced around then chuckled as he grabbed one of the horses. Sif and Fandral both took another and followed Thor out.  
Sif looked over and Thor and frowned. "Perhaps Loki is right Thor, perhaps we shouldn't do this." She said.  
"Sif I'm surprised at you. Are you really agreeing with that stick in the mud?"  
Sif scoffed and rolled her eyes. “I am simply saying that of the two of you, Loki has more logic.”  
“Oh pah, it will be fine!”  
Fandral frowned, "I'm starting to see why the trickster stays out of these adventures."  
Thor rolled his eyes with a grin. “My friends, when have I ever wronged you?”  
Sif and Fandral just glanced at each other but didn’t answer. Best let Thor be happy.  
"We should have dragged your brother along still. Least if we run into trouble his magic can get us out of it." Fandral grumbled.  
Thor just shook his head and led his friends on. If he knew Loki well, and he certainly did, then he knew the trickster would be following behind them.  
They ventured towards the mountains where some trolls dwelled. They were fun to mess with, especially in the summer.  
Loki had abandoned his brother in favor of staying with their mother to learn new spells.  
"So are you going to tell us what we're actually doing now?" He asked.  
Thor glanced about as they made it into the woods. “There is something I wish to find.”  
“And what would that be?” Sif asked in a hushed voice, her sword at the ready.  
“A flower.”  
Fandral stopped and glared at his friend wide eyed. “A flower?”  
“It is more important than any meager plant!” Thor frowned at his friends then kept looking around. “Loki said that it has magical properties and I wish to bring one back for Mother.”  
“Thor, this is lunacy!”  
"I'm quite sure that your mother has this flower growing somewhere in her very extensive gardens." Fandral said.  
“Oh not this one. She has only spoken of its beauty.” Thor stopped suddenly as he heard several trees crash to the ground. Three large trolls stepped into the clearing, grunting and lumbering about. Sif tensed as she watched them.  
“We should go back.”  
Thor scoffed. "Come we've defeated foes larger than them."  
Fandral's horse started to back up. "We should go."  
Thor rolled his eyes then stepped out with a grin. “I wish you no harm, Creatures! Let us pass and we will bother you not.”  
"Why should we?" The troll questioned.  
“I am son of Odin, Beast. You would do well not to cross me.” Thor swung Mjolnir at his side a bit.  
Fandral and Sif stepped out, their weapons ready.  
"This won't be ending well for us will it?" Sif asked.  
"I would answer but you already know it." Fandral replied.  
"The son of Odin would make a very good meal for us." The giant said.  
"And his companies for dessert."  
Thor smirked and swung the hammer a bit. “So be it.” He gave a good swing and threw back one of the trolls. The other two howled and charged. Fandral dodged blows easily and struck back.  
“Their skin is thicker than armor; it will take forever to cut through!”  
"Then don't cut through just bash them in the head." Sif said. Fandral was thrown a good distance away from them.  
"Loki." Frigga called to her youngest. She had not seen her thunderer or his friends in a number of hours and was beginning to worry about them.  
"Yes Mother?"  
"Where is your brother?" She asked.  
"Off on yet another one of his many dumb adventures."  
Frigga rolled her eyes and sighed. “Would you happen to know where he is so I may send for him?”  
Sif shouted as she lunged at one of the trolls, hitting it hard in the head. The beast groaned and fell to its knees. Thor gave another a good whack in the head, sending it to the ground.  
"All I know is that he went to the mountains for something other than that I do not know he would not tell me."  
Frigga shook her head, her lips pursed. “Oh that stubborn boy. Why could he not be more civil?”  
Thor grunted as he hit the last troll down. He, Sif and Fandral stood there bruised and weary, but fine otherwise.  
“All this for a flower.”  
“Nay my friend, flower seeds.”  
"This is why you're always in trouble!" Sif shouted at him.  
“We have fared well Sif!” He grinned then kept walking with his friends.  
“Fared well? We were attacked by trolls!”  
“We have fought worse my friends!” Thor continued his trek then stopped when found the flowers.  
"Are you sure you don't know which path your brother took?" Frigga asked.  
"Yes Mother. He has most likely gone on some hunt or other." Loki told her.  
“That boy will be in such trouble when he returns.” Frigga said in an upset voice.  
Thor picked up a few of the seeds and put them into a small pouch. Sif rolled her eyes, huffing out as she sheathed her sword.  
“By the gods Thor, you are dense.”  
Fandral groaned as he mounted his horse. "There you have your seeds now let’s go home."  
Thor grinned and nodded, then mounted his horse and left with his friends. They headed back to Asgard swiftly and snuck the horses back into the stables.  
The stable hand stopped them. "The Allfather wishes to see you your highness."  
Thor swallowed as he looked at the stable hand then at his friends. He took a deep breath and followed the man back to the palace.  
Loki was lurking in the shadows watching Thor get chewed out for his actions. For once it was not him.  
Thor kept his head lowered the entire time and when the scolding was over, he headed to his room. He was upset; of course, he hated getting into trouble for things he didn’t even consider of importance. The thunderer paused a moment and handed his mother the small satchel of seeds.  
Loki smiled at Thor as he walked passed him. "Was it really worth it?" He asked.  
Thor he stood outside his room and smiled a bit then looked at his brother. “I think so. Mother really does love those flowers. I wanted only for her to have them near.” He shrugged and went into his room.  
He chuckled. "Could you not simply have asked the sages for them?" Loki questioned.  
“I could have, but where’s the fun in that?” He smiled then sat on his bed and sighed. Looks like he’d be stuck in there until his punishment was up. 

Next Adventure

Thor grinned as he gave Mjolnir a good swing and chucked it to see how far it would go. It flew quite a ways before Thor held out his hand and called the hammer back.  
“Loki, what is that new spell you’ve been practicing?”  
"It's not a spell for you." He said. "Mother said not to show you."  
Thor rolled his eyes and went over to his brother. “Oh come on, I simply wish to see what it is! What is the worst thing that could possibly happen?”  
"I lot could happen because I'm near you." He pointed out. "You are trouble."  
“So says the one that turned our father’s hair pink for a week.” Thor said crossing his arms. “Come Loki, it will be great fun!”  
“You say that now.” Fandral said as he looked over from his book.  
"You always say it'll be fun and then we end up in trouble. Remember the stampede?" He asked.  
“You cannot blame that all on me! If Fandral had not sneezed we would have been fine!”  
“It was not my fault! You knew of my allergies!”  
"It's not like I dragged you by your arm." Thor replied.  
Loki rolled his eyes. "Let’s face it you are careless and I'm not risking it."  
“Loki, I am only asking to see what spell you have mastered. I have not asked you for anything else.” He pouted a bit, pulling his best puppy-dog face.  
"Fine. It's a portal spell. Should anything ever happen to the bifrost or our faithful gatekeeper. It will save us."  
Thor’s eyes widened as he heard this. “Show me, I wish to see!” He grinned. Fandral went over as well, curious about the spell.  
"No, no, a thousand times no." He said. "Now that I know it Mother said never to use it unless we really need it."  
Thor pouted and frowned then stood and walked a ways. Then he got an idea. He swung Mjolnir then suddenly launched the hammer towards Loki. Fandral’s eyes widened.  
“Thor! Are you mad?!”  
Thor waited with baited breath and sighed, smiling when Loki opened a portal suddenly and Mjolnir vanished.  
“There, not so hard.”  
“You imbecile! What if he hadn’t opened a portal?” Fandral shouted at his friend then looked at Loki. “Are you all right?”  
Thor was about to speak when a portal opened again and Mjolnir crashed into him, sending him flying back.  
Loki started laughing at his brother. "I'm perfectly fine. Now Thor stop this reckless game you're trying to play before someone gets hurt."  
Thor stood and rolled his eyes then grinned playfully. “Oh come on, don’t be such a bore!” He launched Mjolnir again, grinning as it vanished through a portal. He got ready this time and caught the hammer as it flew out at him again.  
Loki sighed. He had to put an end to this and when Thor launched it again he steeled himself for the impact.  
Thor paled when he realized Loki wasn’t going to open another portal. He quickly called Mjolnir back and grumbled when it landed in his hand.  
“Loki, you are so dull! You are like the elders of Asgard.” He sat down on the ground, pouting.  
Fandral sighed relieved when it was finally over.  
“And you are as reckless as they come Thor!”  
"Finally someone else said it other than me." Loki sighed.  
"When is Thor not reckless?" Hogan asked.  
"What's gone and happened now?" Sif asked looking between the brothers.  
"Loki learned a new spell and Thor wanted to know what it was so badly that he threw his hammer at Loki." Fandral explained.  
Thor rolled his eyes and looked at his friends. “It was fun and you know it.”  
“Not fun when you could have sent your hammer to Odin knows where!” Fandral scoffed. “What if the spell hadn’t worked? Loki’s good but even this is a bit much.”  
“A portal spell? That does sound quite powerful.” Sif added then frowned at Thor. “And you were playing with such magic?”  
"Mother taught it to me in case we ever needed it in an emergency. When Thor threw his Hammer at me I didn't know what else to do but use it." Loki said.  
"You are all so dull." Thor complained.  
“Honestly Thor, you’ll get us all in so much trouble doing that.”  
“We are always well at the end of our adventures! And why is the blame always on my shoulders? What of all the times Loki got us in trouble?”  
"Because Loki's are usually accidental. You drag us on adventures on purpose." sif said.  
Thor scoffed and stood. “It was a simple game. What in Asgard could possibly happen?”  
“Throwing Mjolnir through portals and you wonder what could happen?”  
"You know you'll end up doing something stupid enough that you will lose Mjolnir."  
“I will do no such thing!” Thor frowned at his friends. “I cannot believe you have such little faith in me.”  
“You are not exactly the most cautious Thor.”  
"Really you aren't." Hogan agreed. Thor huffed.  
"Fine then we will do something not so dangerous today. Let’s go to the waterfall for a swim." He said.  
"Now that is something we can do."  
Thor grinned and the group headed towards the falls. He would have more than enough fun there. Sif rolled her eyes as she followed along.  
“And no more trolls this time.”  
“Oh we walked away from that but bruised!” Thor chuckled and pulled off his cloak and armor as they arrived.  
Loki stripped down as well but stopped as he heard a sound. Looking about he could see anything.  
"Stop looking over your shoulder and enjoy yourself." Fandral stated.  
Thor set his hammer down and took a leap off the peak of the waterfall. He fell with the stream, grinning as he hit the water. Sif grinned and shook her head, stripping down and getting into the pool.  
Loki was off to the side relaxing and enjoying himself until he heard the sounds again. Getting out he went for his saddle bag to get his dagger.  
"Look who came back." the troll grinned.  
Thor looked over and frowned. “Wish you to lose another fight?”  
Sif tensed and quickly reached for her sword and armor. Fandral also grabbed his weapons, as did Hogan and Valstagg. They all stayed close. At least now they had more numbers.  
"Loki, get him to charge at you and drop him into a portal.” Valstagg suggested.  
"That's an idea we can work with." Loki replied. Of course Thor charged in head first. Throwing his hammer at the beast it knocked him over while another charged at Loki. He opened the portal but this time to another realm. As Thor called his hammer back it fell into the realm with the troll.  
Thor gasped as he watched Mjolnir vanish through the portal. He stood there a moment and looked back at his brother.  
“My hammer…”  
“Yes Thor and you wanted to keep playing with the damn portals!” Fandral frowned then charged at the remaining troll. He knocked it back and Sif took it out with a swing of her sword.  
"Bring it back!" Thor shouted at his brother.  
"I don't know where it is." Loki replied.  
Thor groaned and buried his face in his hands. His father would skin him alive.  
“Is there no way we can find out where it went?” Thor looked at his brother desperately. Sif thought for a moment then spoke up.  
“Loki, would you happen to know where you opened those portals into?”  
"No I do not know." He said.  
"Then we will have to go see Heimdall." Hogan stated.  
“Perhaps this will teach you not to just throw your hammer wherever you see fit!” Fandral frowned at his friend and they all dressed in their armor before heading back to Asgard.  
"Shut up." Thor grumbled.  
Third Adventure  
Thor peeked out of his room and grinned before slipping out. He was only a child, but his adventurous spirit was fiercer than any adult. He tiptoed down the hall and went to his brother’s room. He slipped into Loki’s room and shook his brother awake.  
“Loki, Loki!”  
"What Thor I'm sleeping." The younger brother grumbled.  
“Come with me, I want to show you something.” He grinned excitedly, his blond hair falling into his face.  
"You'll show me nothing, go away." Loki turned over.  
Thor pouted, genuinely hurt. “Loki please.” He asked in a quiet voice. “It’s very special.”  
"Five minutes." the prince grumbled.  
Thor grinned wide and nodded. He took Loki’s hand and guided him out of the room and down the hall. They snuck about quietly, not wanting to attract the attention of the guards.  
"If we have to sneak past the guards that means you're going to be getting us into trouble." Loki stated. He pulled his hand away and walked the other way.  
“No, Loki please!” He whispered harshly and grabbed his brother’s wrist. “I found something for you.” Thor’s eyes were teary as he looked at his brother. “I thought you…” He looked down and let go of Loki’s wrist. “I thought you would like it.”  
"Very well." Loki replied. "Lead on."  
Thor smiled and kept going, taking Loki to the older library down the corridors. Being so young, they weren’t allowed in there alone. Thor glanced about then slipped in with his brother.  
“Trust me, you’ll love it.”  
"What are you doing Thor?" Loki questioned.  
“You’ll see.” He grinned and kept walking then took Loki to a wall in the back. Thor pushed on one of the bricks and it revealed a passage way. “You’re always saying that you wish you had a space of your own.” He looked at his brother and smiled sheepishly then crawled through the space. It was another room, small and with only one large window.  
“I thought…I thought you might like it.”  
"Yes I said I always wanted a space of my own but not a space you could find as well." Loki stated.  
“I will not pester you here and I will tell no one of it.” Thor put his hand as a sign of oath. “I swear to you Brother.”  
Loki nodded. "Very well. Thank you."  
Thor smiled happily and nodded. “I’m sure you could find another way in, but I wanted you to know it was here.” He glanced around. “We should get back to bed.”  
Loki nodded casting an invisibility spell over them. "Come on."  
Thor stayed close to his brother and they slipped back into their bedrooms.  
“Good night Loki.” He smiled then went into his room and crawled into his bed.  
Loki smiled as he thought of the new place he had to hide and practice and be alone.


	8. Seven Dumb Adventures part 2

Fourth Adventure 

It was a new day. A fresh day. And what a better time to go out exploring than this? Thor took a deep breath of the spring air and grinned.   
“Do you feel the warmth in the air?”  
Sif hummed in response, enjoying the fresh weather. “It is quite beautiful.”  
“I propose we go out and enjoy it!” Fandral said.   
"We could go on a hunting trip. Bring back the meat for the feast." Loki suggested.   
“I second the notion!” Valstagg stood with a large grin. Hogan shook his head but was in favor of the trip as well.   
“Let us get ready then and set off.”  
“Aye, bring your best armor!” Thor grinned. This would be a grand day indeed.  
They all agreed to meet at the stables when they were done. Each made sure to get something to eat if they got hungry. Loki arrived third to last.  
Thor looked his friends over and grinned. “Are we all ready?”  
Sif nodded and got her horse. “We must make sure not to go too far; no doubt the Allfather will be expecting us back soon.”  
"We won't go far." Thor replied.  
"You say we won't go far and we ended up in troll territory." Hogan pointed out.  
“That is why I shall lead.” Sif said and rode ahead of the others. Thor watched her then pouted but followed anyway. At least they were getting this chance to venture and roam. Fandral sighed relieved and followed along as well.   
“Oh don’t pout Thor, it’s nothing personal.”  
As they rode through Valstagg stopped them when he saw a sizable elk not far away. He quickly drew an arrow and fired missing his shot and scaring the creature. Kicking the horse into a run Loki headed for the creature as it took off. Drawing his bow he fired a shot that missed and then another that made its mark.   
Sif chuckled a bit and shook her head then went over after Loki. “Honestly Valstagg, where did you learn archery?”  
“From you!” The warrior huffed.   
Thor chuckled. “Do not be upset Valstagg. A bow in my hands is no weapon either.”  
Taking back the arrows Loki smiled as he studied his kill.   
"I think I did well enough." He smiled as Sif came over.   
“Considering it was jumping about, I would say so.” She smiled a bit then helped tie the thing to one of the horses. She mounted again and glanced around. “There have to be more nearby. What say we go and snag at least two more?”  
“I agree.” Fandral said.   
“Aye, let us go!” Thor chimed in.   
Loki road behind a bit slower wanting to let someone else get the shot.  
They rode for a while longer before spotting the rest of the herd. Thor grinned and put up his hands.   
“I am no archer.”   
“Then I will go.” Sif grinned and pulled out her bow and arrow. She pulled back the taut string and loosed the arrow, smiling when it hit the mark. The other elk of course jumped and began to run.   
“That’s not fair!” Fandral frowned and tried to hit another elk, getting one in the leg.   
"Let’s have some respect and kill it rather than making it suffer." Loki said losing his own arrow and catching the beast in the head.  
Fandral scowled and sat straighter on his horse. “That was my intention, but I can’t hit them when they jump about like that.”   
“Perhaps your marksmanship would be better,” He paused and shot down another elk in one clean, easy shot. “If you had paid more attention to the tutors.”  
Sif chuckled and nodded. “Aye, rather than prattle about with the maids.”  
"That's more than enough meat for the table." Loki stated. "We''d best be heading back."  
"I agree with Loki it is time to head back otherwise this meat will never see the feast."  
Thor nodded and went out to the field, tying one of the dead elk to his horse. They took their kill and turned, heading back towards the palace.   
“Such a shame to return so soon.” Thor sighed a bit, glancing about at the forest they passed through.   
“It is, but if we do not hurry back, the meat will go bad.”  
“Yes, I know.”   
"I think we should commend Loki on his kill today. I did not know you had such a great skill." Valstagg stated.  
“Aye, you certainly kept that a well hidden secret.” Sif said as she looked at the trickster.   
“Your talent almost rivals Hogan’s.”   
Hogan grinned and nodded a bit. “A little more practice and soon I will be learning from him.”  
Loki chuckled at this as they headed back home. 

Fifth Adventure 

Thor laughed as he ran down the halls of the palace. He had a toy sword in one hand and a helmet he’d taken from one of the guards on his head.   
Loki had just finished a lesson with his mother and was heading off to play.  
“My lady, I hate to interrupt but your son seems to have a helmet from one of the guards.” A maid walked in and bowed deeply before Frigga and Loki. Frigga sighed and stood.   
“I shall deal with him. Where is he?”  
“We saw him running towards the gardens.”  
Loki sighed. Thor was always getting into trouble.  
Frigga walked out of the study where she had been training Loki and headed towards her gardens.   
Thor meanwhile was busy pretending to fight trolls and dragons, swinging his sword and giggling. He jumped from one bush to another.   
“Halt, you wicked troll!” He called out to a large bush and swung at it, though he was careful not to hit any of the plants. His mother would punish him if he did.  
"Young man just what do you think you're doing?" she asked.  
Thor swung his sword and fell back on his bottom, causing the helmet to slide down and cover his face. He looked towards his mother and lifted the helmet, smiling.   
“I was fighting dragons and trolls Mama!” He stood and hugged his mother’s legs.   
She pulled him away and frowned at him. "What have I told you about stealing helmets from the guards?" she asked.  
Thor’s smile faded and he looked away from his mother with a guilty face. He slowly took off the helmet and spoke quietly. “I’m sorry Mother. I just wanted to play.”  
"Have you finished your lessons for the day or have you run from your tutor?" she asked.  
Thor sniffled a bit. “I finished my lesson.” He said quietly, keeping his head lowered.   
"Go give the helmet back and apologize and then come to me." She said.  
Thor nodded quietly and walked off, returning the helmet to the guard before going back to his mother. He glanced up at Frigga but kept his head lowered.   
"Off to your room." She replied. "You'll eat by yourself tonight." She said. Thor looked ready to cry but went on as he was told. Fast asleep in his own bed Loki was shaken awake.   
"What Thor?"  
"Come on we're running away." He said.  
Thor looked at his brother with fresh tears on his cheeks. He didn’t like getting in trouble, but he especially hated it when his mother was angry with him. Odin was always getting mad at him for not acting more like a king; that was nothing new.   
"I don't want to run away." He said.  
"But you have to come with me. Mother would want you to come with me to help look after me.”  
Loki sighed and got out of his bed to go along with him. At five Loki usually followed his big brother everywhere.  
Thor was holding his favorite stuffed toy in one hand and with the other he held Loki’s hand. He peeked out of the room and they wandered down the hall. He wasn’t sure where they would go, but he didn’t like being in trouble.   
Loki followed him with a blanket wrapped around himself a toy in hand. He was still droopy eyed from sleeping.  
The following morning a servant went to get the boys and panicked to find them gone.  
"Milady they are gone."  
Frigga’s eyes widened. “What?”  
“We are searching the palace and grounds now. They could not have gone far.”  
“Have you informed Heimdall?”  
“We are sending a guard to tell him now.”  
She nodded and followed the guard to aid in the search.  
Thor had fallen asleep with his little brother in his arms. They had made it quite a ways for such small gods. They were curled up in the hollow trunk of a dead tree.  
Loki was the first to wake up when he heard the growling of a creature outside their hiding place.  
"Thor, wake up. Thor I'm scared." He said.  
Thor woke up and glanced around, hushing his brother when he heard a sound.  
“Stay very quiet Loki. I’ll protect you.” He grabbed a large stick that he saw and got in front of his brother.   
“Heimdall, do you see them?”  
“Yes, they are on the edge of the woods. You had better hurry; there is an animal very near them.”  
Frigga felt her heart race and the guards quickly went off.  
Loki nodded wrapping the blanket around him and hugging his toy to his chest. "I want Mama." He whined.  
"We're not going back." Thor stated to him.  
The boy tried to be brave in front of his brother. He looked out, not seeing anything through all the branches and leaves around them.   
The guards rode out as quickly as they could, finding the beast soon enough.   
“I see it!” They paused a moment, trying to find the princes.   
"I wanna go home." Loki cried.  
Hearing the small voice a guard went one way while the other went to find the animal tracking the boys.  
“Loki, hush, you’ll bring the scary animals if you cry!” He tried to calm his brother and gasped when he heard a twig snap. He looked around, his heart racing.   
One guard followed the massive wolf quietly until he saw the boys. He took aim with his bow and arrow and shot the thing down.   
“My princes, are you there?” He called, hoping Thor and Loki were close.   
Thor looked up when he heard the voice but he didn’t respond. He cowered against Loki; he’d be in trouble the rest of his life for this.  
Moving in closer, he could hear Loki's muffled cries as Thor tried to quiet him down. Getting over to the tree he kneeled down in front of it.   
"It is time to go home." The guard told them.  
"No, we're not going." Thor replied.   
“My prince, your brother is afraid. Is it not your job to protect him and make sure he is safe?” The guard asked in a soft voice. He had children of his own, so he knew rather well how to handle this. Thor looked at the guard then at Loki. His eyes watered up and he sniffled. The guard reached in and pulled both boys out, carrying each in one arm.   
Frigga was almost dying with worry when the boys were brought back. Odin stood with her, looking at his sons relieved that they were all right.   
Loki ran over to Frigga and hugged her tightly. Thor hung back as they were brought back.   
Odin approached his other child. "What did you think you were doing?" He questioned. "You put your life and your brother's life in danger?"  
Thor kept his gaze lowered; his shoulders shaking a bit as large tears began to roll down his eyes.   
“Answer when you are spoken to!” Odin spoke again, his voice booming. Thor flinched and sniffled.  
“I…I didn’t want to be in trouble. I thought Mother was mad, so I-I ran…” He hiccupped, trying not to cry.   
"Do you realize that thing could have found you?" Odin asked pointing to the wolf that was stalking the pair of princes.  
Thor looked at the dead wolf and more tears fell. "I'm sorry."  
"Sorry would not have saved you or Loki." Odin stated.  
Thor nodded quietly, keeping his head lowered. He sniffled again and lifted his gaze to look at his brother. Odin frowned down at the boy.   
“How can you expect to be king when you are so reckless? Go then to your room. You are to remain there.”  
Thor nodded his head and was escorted back to his room by the guards.   
“You are to remain at his side. I do not want him left alone.” Odin ordered the guards as they left.   
Frigga sighed as she watched Thor go off to his room. Going over to Frigga and Loki he plucked the younger out of her arms.  
"Why did you go with Thor?"  
"He said brothers have to stay together and if I didn't go I was a bad brother and I didn't love him." Loki replied.  
“You know that is not true. Thor would never stop loving you simply because you did not follow him blindly. You would do well not to do such things Loki. It is dangerous out there for you both. You should have come to me.”  
"I'm sorry." The green eyed child sniffled.  
“It is all right, but learn from this incident.” Odin said as he carried the boy back to his room.   
Loki nodded. "Yes, Father."   
Odin set the boy down then glanced towards Thor’s room. “He will have to learn some day.” He said quietly then turned to go down the hall.   
Loki watched his father go and went to climb into his own bed. Too bad Thor would never truly learn.

Sixth Adventure 

Thor was asleep in the gardens, his arm tucked under his head as he lay curled under one of the bushes. He’d skipped out on his lessons and decided to spend his time napping under the sun.   
Loki could see his brother from the wide window of the room where they had their lessons. Thor was far behind and Loki was far ahead.  
“Where is that boy?” One of the tutors stormed around the castle and scoffed. This was the third time this month Thor had skipped on his lessons. “How does he plan on becoming king with such an attitude?”  
Thor sighed and opened his eyes, looking up at the sky. It was such a beautiful spring day.  
"Young master." the Tutor called once he'd found him. "How do you expect to become king without then knowledge you need to know of the realms?”  
Thor looked at the tutor then frowned and stood. “I have learned much as it is and I am expected to know more still? Is the Allfather not alive and well now? You are preparing me as if he were expected to pass tomorrow!”  
“You are expected to know this by heart, my Prince.” The tutor said tightlipped. “It is not up to me that you learn this but your duty and your father’s command.”  
“And a day or two of rest would ruin all that I have learned?”  
"You are far behind the point of where I wish you to be and your brother is far ahead of you." He said. "He may very well have the throne instead of you."  
“Then let him have it! Everyone expects that I should covet the throne as a beggar does his meals.” Thor snapped back at the tutor and stormed off. When he was a child, he imagined being a wondrous a king as his father. He thought he would be able to live up to everything that Odin had done before him, but it was clearly not so. Each day his flaws became more and more heavily judged and he was starting to resent the idea of being king.   
"Young master you are to take the throne in a few years. You must know these things to keep the realms at peace." The tutor pressed.  
Thor looked at the tutor then away. “I know.” He replied quietly then followed the woman back to the study room. He sighed as he sat and looked at his books and scrolls.  
Loki got up with a stretch and handed in his work for the day.   
"Good day Master Loki." She said.  
Thor was quiet as he tried to catch up on his work. In truth, he knew many of these things already. Thor would listen as Loki read old scrolls and history books. He knew a fair amount of things, though arguably, not nearly as much as Loki. His brother had a way of absorbing everything he saw. It always made Thor a little jealous.   
For once Loki was bored of his mind. Deciding to take a ride through the city Loki slowed down when he heard of a sick child that needed a certain plant found only by the hot springs in the mountains.  
Thor glanced out the window as he felt a warm breeze. It smelled like fresh flower and took a deep breath. He hated spending all day inside. He couldn’t even be comfortable while he studied. The thunderer went back to his notes, skimming through the books.   
Loki said nothing as the young prince decided to make the journey on his own this time.  
Thor looked out the window as he finished one score of his notes. He rested his chin on the window sill, sighing. He hated being stuck inside. Right now he could just picture Loki going out to ride in the fields or picking up a book to read in the gardens.   
Loki was tired of letting Thor have the glory and praise. He was going to help the family down in the village. He coaxed his horse up the mountain path.  
Thor muttered and grumbled as he wrote down more notes. “Can I not have a drink?”  
The tutor sighed but ordered some food and drink for her student. “Honestly, you are the most stubborn pupil I have ever taken.”  
Thor rolled his eyes.   
Loki kept his eyes out as he rode through the forest. He had enough sense not to draw attention to himself like Thor did.  
Thor finished soon enough with his studies and looked out at the sky. It was getting dark. He walked around the palace but couldn’t find Loki anywhere. Maybe he was hiding in his secret spot again?  
There was a storm raging over head and it was about to come down on him. The first bolt of lightning flashed across the sky and the rain began to pour down upon him.  
Thor was starting to worry about his brother. Apparently no one knew where he was. The prince took a horse and rode out to meet Heimdall.   
“Heimdall!”  
“It is quite strange for your brother to do such careless things, my Prince. He is usually the one counseling you against such things.”  
“Where is he?”  
"He is on a quest of his own. He's not run into any dangers." Heimdall stated.  
“He is safe?”  
“Yes, I have been watching him since he left. Although this storm may hinder him slightly.”   
Thor looked out at the storm then called Mjolnir to him.   
Loki's horse got away from him just before they reached the springs. Sighing he knew the horse would go back to the stables in its own. Finding the needed plant he grabbed as much as he could and started to head back on foot.  
Thor swung Mjolnir a few times then lifted it up towards the sky. The storm began to dissipate and die away quickly.   
“Is he all right?”  
“His horse has escaped him. He is quite a ways out by now.”   
“I must go to him.”  
“No.” Heimdall looked at Thor. “He feels your shadow over him constantly my Prince. Let him do this alone.”  
Loki slipped and tripped as he came back down through the mountain. All the magic he had he refused to use it. He could not always reply on his powers because one day they would be gone or might fail him. It was late at night by the time Loki made down to the village. Finding the house he'd seen that day Loki pounded on the door and left the plant before running into the darkness of an alley across the way.  
Thor waited in the halls for his brother to return. He was worried but he was proud that his brother had finally broken his norm. He only ever saw his brother with a stern face and a book in his hands.   
Dripping wet still Loki dragged himself into the palace and started to head for his room wanting to go to bed.  
Thor looked over at his brother, wanting to go over to him. He wanted to hug the god but Loki looked to be in no mood for it.   
“You were gone all day Loki. We missed you at dinner.”  
Loki waved him off and went on to his room. The 13 year old was tired and hungry. He ordered for something to be sent to his rooms.  
Thor sighed as he watched Loki then went to his own room for the night. 

Seventh Adventure 

Loki picked himself up from the ground. He could feel his powers gone from him already. "Is this your idea of a joke?" He screamed at the sky.  
Steve groaned as he got to his feet. He rubbed his head and glanced around. Where were they? He looked around and scowled. “Who the hell are you yelling at?”  
Clint got to his feet and glanced around then walked over to Loki and Steve. “What the hell happened?”  
“The one I'm yelling at knows very well who he is." Loki said. Looking around Loki sighed how in the hell were they going to get home? Getting up Clint frowned when he couldn’t hear anything; his hearing aids were gone.  
“Director?” Steve spoke into his ear piece but didn’t get a reply. “Does anybody copy?” Still no reply. He cursed under his breath and sighed. “We’ll have to hike back to that look-out tower. Barton, you all right?”   
Clint tried to sign to the captain that his hearing aids had fallen out. He knew the man didn’t understand, but it was worth a try. Steve looked at him puzzled. Clint got agitated and pursed his lips.   
“My hearing aids are gone.”  
“Shit.”  
Loki started taking off bits of his armor. Wherever they were it was to fucking hot to have it on. "Let’s go." Loki ordered. "We aren't any good laying here waiting for them to save us."  
“We’ll go back to the lookout tower. There aren’t any guards there so we can wait for someone to respond. I don’t think the other have left yet.”  
Clint read the men’s lips and nodded, following them out of the crater where they’d fallen through.   
Loki had moved on ahead of them and was still screaming at Heimdall who he knew was watching him.  
"Who is he yelling at?" Clint asked.  
"I don't know. I think he's lost it." Steve replied.  
The two other men shook their heads as they watched Loki. Of all the people they could have gotten stuck with, it had to be him. And powerless to top it all off.   
“What do you mean they’re lost? I put trackers on Loki’s armor!” Tony screamed at the agents and they cowered back. He was scary when he was mad and especially while still wearing the suit.   
“They’re lost Stark, that’s all there is to it!” Fury shouted back, getting angrier by the minute.   
Clint's hearing aids are gone as well." Natasha said. They had a tracker in them as well.   
"We just have to wait for them to show up. We have a range on their location for a 50 mile radius where we think they crashed at." Fury said.   
Tony huffed agitated and looked at the screens they had. “But it was too much for you to just ask me to make you some trackers. No, you had to go with a bunch of morons!”  
“Don’t start!” Fury shouted at Stark and they initiated a glaring-war.   
Steve trekked through a few gapes in the rocks around them before finding a clearing. “All right, come through this way.” He called to Loki and Clint.   
Loki followed him as they went through. He was getting stuck in his head again and Clint was looking around him to make up for his lost hearing.  
Steve led them on through the clearing, careful they didn’t run into any guards they may have missed from their mission. “Looks like we have to climb a ways.” He said as he looked at the two men. “You two gonna be okay?”  
“Cap, climbing is what I do.” Clint replied, having read the man’s lips.   
Loki rolled his eyes and started to climbed without being told to. While it was tricky to do he managed it well enough.  
They made it to the top of the cliff and Steve glanced around. “All right, I see the watchtower from here. Shouldn’t take too long to get there.”  
Clint saw how far it still was and groaned.   
Loki just swore and cursed as they wandered on towards they're destination  
It started to rain as they made their way through the woods. Steve squinted a bit, trying to see through the rain. “Great.”  
Clint huffed as they kept walking. This was all that needed to happen to them. Now they just needed to get struck by lightning. 

Loki felt like he was being laughed at as it rained. He glared at the sky as lightening came from it. He slipped in a mud puddle that Clint had managed to escape and Steve had walked around.  
Steve glanced back at Loki and sighed a bit. “Forget how to walk?”  
Clint chuckled as he looked at Loki and shook his head. “What’d you expect Cap?”  
Loki shoved him so he fell into the mud. "I will cut you both and leave you here to rot.  
Clint growled and stood, shoving Loki back. “Quit fucking around!”  
“Hey, both of you need to stop that!”  
Loki glared at him. "You are not my captain. I don't take orders from you." He growled.  
“While you work with this team, I am your captain and you do take orders from me.” Steve glared at the god sternly. “We don’t have to like each other but you do have to listen.” He stepped right up to Loki, looking him in the face.   
Clint wiped the mud off his face and glanced around.   
"I'm not on this team. I did this as a favor to your Director for more freedom. I’m not taking any more orders from anyone." He shoved Rogers from him and looked back at Clint heading off again getting a good distance from them.  
Steve snarled at Loki then kept going with Clint. “Come on. If he wants to get lost he can.” He shook his head. Clint watched the god go then looked at the ground and followed Steve.   
“Stark’s gonna skin us when he finds out you let Loki go alone.”  
“Then why doesn’t he come out here and find his little boyfriend on his own?” Steve stopped and sighed heavily then turned and went after Loki. He and Clint caught up with the god soon enough. “Like it or not, when we’re out on a mission, you are on this time.” He grabbed Loki by the arm and shoved him against a tree. “And that means I’m responsible for what happens to you. Not because I care but because I don’t want to hear Stark’s gripe about you being alone. So get your head out of your ass.” Steve scowled at Loki.   
"He's not my boyfriend." Loki said. He punched Steve in the face and made sure he went to the ground. "Touch me again and I'll take your damn head off." He said pulling a dagger from his boot. He pointed it at Clint as well. "Same goes for you. Keep your distance." He said. He moved off a good ten yards from them.  
Steve stood and frowned at the god, keeping his distance as they kept walking. He saw the tower up ahead and sighed. Finally.   
“We can call in and they’ll pick us up.”   
“Call Stark to get Princess SourPuss over there. I’m not riding anywhere with him.”   
"I'd shut up if I were you." Loki replied. "That's right you can't because nothing but a loud mouth bird who likes the sounds of his own damn voice!"   
"Shut up!" Steve shouted at them.  
"Look radio Shield so they can get us. I'm tired, I'm hungry and ready to go the fuck him." Clint told him.  
"There's no signal going through." He sighed. Loki started back out of the tower.  
"Where are you going?" Steve questioned.  
"If there's no signal we can’t call them. Might as well continue on foot."  
Steve sighed heavily but they headed out, trekking the rest of the back towards the site. Clint glared at Loki as they kept going.   
“You’re lucky Stark got you. At least he’s stupid enough to believe all the bullshit you say.” The archer kept his distance from Loki, his clothes already soaking through.   
“Knock it off!” Steve barked at both men. “We’ve got a long way to go so just don’t talk, all right?”  
Loki glared at the sky again and stopped. He'd had enough of it. He was slowly getting stuck in his head again and that was never a good place for anyone.  
Steve and Clint kept walking, doing their best not to talk to the god. Loki was their least favorite person, next to Stark, and all the rain wasn’t really helping.   
“Did you see how far out we are?” Steve looked at Clint.   
“It’ll take at least another two hours before we get back to the site.”   
Two hours later the rain hadn't stopped and they were still trekking through it.  
"What happened to two hours?" Clint asked.  
Steve shook his head and kept walking. “I can hear the jet engines so quit whining.”  
“You ever consider not all of us are super soldiers?” Clint groaned as they kept going.   
Loki saw it before they did. "Stop!" He called out at them.   
"Shut it Loki. If you won't take orders from me I’m damn sure not taking them from you." Steve said. Running over to them Loki grabbed both of them and pulled them back from the edge of the small cliff. It was a good twenty foot drop.  
Clint’s eyes widened and he backed up. Steve looked at the god then away.   
“Thanks.” Steve said with a tight tone in his voice and they kept going. Clint didn’t speak to the god; he wasn’t about to speak to him.   
Tony was staring out into the forest, waiting for their friends to show up.   
“That’s it; I’m going out to look for them.”  
“Stark, keep your ass here.”  
“Make me.” Tony frowned at Fury and put on the helmet of his suit. He walked out into the rain and Bruce followed.   
“Tony wait! You can’t just go out there.”  
Loki looked around. "This way is shorter." He said. Loki led the way to a different way which took them a bit out of the way and through a river.  
Steve wasn’t exactly fond of the idea of being stuck out in the rain, so he trusted Loki’s judgment. They walked in that direction and Steve sighed relieved when they saw the camp again.   
“It’s about time.”   
Clint walked up ahead of the other two and rushed to the camp. Natasha saw her friend and went over, handing him his spare hearing aid.   
“Sir, they’ve returned.”   
“Who’s dead?” Tony asked as he walked over, heading to where Loki was.   
"Sadly not me." He answered walking away from Tony so Clint wouldn't have anything to say about what he and Tony did or talked about.  
Tony watched the god and followed after him. “Hey!” He walked over to Loki and grabbed the god’s wrist. He was lot taller in the suit and was strange to be at eye level with Loki. “Are you all right? What happened?”  
"Get away from me." Loki pulled away from him.  
Tony looked at the god almost hurt. He clenched his jaw and grabbed Loki’s arm, forcing the god to look at him. “We’re not going through this shit again. I already got bruised up enough getting you to open up to me as it is.” He looked into Loki’s eyes. “What happened?”  
"I don't need you to protect me. I don't need to be coddled like a child and I damn sure don't need you constantly checking on me."   
Now having a hearing aid Clint was able t hear everything.  
“So let me get this straight, someone else says something that hurts your feelings and I’m the one that gets punched for it?” Tony frowned at the god. “I’m not coddling you I’m trying to do what you asked me to do: be there.” Tony looked at the god. “Or do you only want that when we’re alone so no one else can see that you have feelings?” He got a little upset as he said this.   
"Feelings only get you into trouble; thought you were smart enough to know that." Loki told him. Loki left him standing there so he could go in and they could head back to the tower.  
Tony stood there for a moment then walked back to the camp.  
“Stark, we’re leaving.”   
“Yeah, so am I.” Tony flipped on his visor and flew off on his own. He needed to get some air, especially away from Loki. He hated it when the god did that. Loki would curl up to him and thank him for understanding then pull away the minute someone was looking.   
“Sir, you are flying rather fast.”   
“Yeah, I noticed.”  
“Sir, are you all right?”  
“No Jarvis, I’m pissed.”  
Things were on the rocks for everyone that next few weeks. Few were angry and others lonely while some were both. They were being sent on another mission and this time they hadn't been prepared for how much fire power the enemy had.  
Tony hadn’t spoken to Loki since the last mission and it didn’t seem he would budge soon. He knew it was childish and rather stupid, but he didn’t want to be the one begging Loki for forgiveness this time. He rode in the jet quietly with the others, checking through his phone.   
“Look at this. That’s their security system.” He showed an image to Bruce and the man’s eyes widened.   
“What the hell is that?”  
“A copycat of other systems that they know we had problems with. It’ll take forever to get through.”  
"Which means no one can go running in." Steve added. "Stick together and stay there."  
Getting off of the jet Loki made sure to keep low and duck through everywhere he could. Clint was about to advance when Loki snatched him back.  
"What the fuck is your problem?" He asked. Loki kicked a rock out and it landed on an underground mine.  
Tony got off the jet with the others. “Okay, this is what you all have to do. You guys stand back while I disarm this before we get blown to bits.”  
“They have mines Stark.”  
“And I have a suit that can withstand these blasts, not to mention I’m the only one that can get close enough to disarm their systems and the mines are based on moving pressure which means they had to plan exactly where they all go. I can go those plans then you can move in.”  
Steve sighed heavily but nodded. “Be careful. If you get into trouble we can’t go in after you.”  
“Yeah, I know Rogers.” Tony slipped past, dawning his stealth-suit. It was undetectable, though it was also a bit thinner than his regular suit. So it wouldn’t do too well in an explosion. It wasn’t like he was going to dance across the mines.   
“Keep your earpiece on.” Steve said into his earpiece and kept an eye out.  
Loki conjured up a few clones to go in and deal with the mines. "Get ready." He said covering his ears and ducking his head.  
Clint followed suit as well as everyone else save for Tony protected by his suit.  
Tony was well ahead of the others. He reached the edge of the building and tapped a live feed for Jarvis.   
“All right, get cracking.”   
“Processing now Sir. I should get everything down in ten minutes.”  
“Are you getting old or something? Ten whole minutes?”  
“Would you rather do this by hand Sir?”  
Tony rolled his eyes and left a small machine there. He glanced around then went ahead to take out some of the sniper guards.   
"Get in and start disarming the weapons and best as you can." Steve ordered them.  
“Hold on, the systems aren’t down yet. If you try to go in now you’ll get fried.” Tony said into his the communicator as he kept working.   
“How much longer Stark? We need to get this done.”  
“Yeah but you know me, when it’s a really important mission I like to make sure the enemy has a very difficult to crack system.” He replied sarcastically and Steve huffed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.   
“How much longer?”  
“Five more minutes before it’s down completely. Right now I only have the right half of this building secure.”   
“Then we’ll use that. Everyone go, stick to the right.”  
They nodded heading in through different points to get through it. Loki dropped down to the ground with a few of the guards started firing at them.  
"Cover me." He ordered Barton as he conjured to a few shadows to disarm the guards.  
Clint pursed his lips but nodded, taking out the guards and following behind Loki. “We’ve got this side, move out!” He said into his ear piece.   
“System down Sir.”   
“Good. Get me a map of the mines and get me a charge to disable them.”  
“I’m afraid that might take a little more time Sir. The mines react to pressure with no electrical component.”   
“God damn it.” Tony sighed heavily and looked out at the field. “Guys, I’ll take the mines out.”   
“Stark, you’re gonna need to hurry!”  
"Run back the other way." Loki said pulling Barton away from the hand grenades they threw. He missed the one that was thrown further beyond them causing it to explode in their faces.  
“We have to get to the center area of the building. I’ll take the clowns out you keep moving.” Clint glanced around, taking out another guard then moving forward. They made their way down the hall then stopped. “Do me a favor,” He looked at Loki sternly. “Leave. Take all your shit and leave.” He scowled then kept going.   
Tony got a map of the mines then thought for a moment. “I need something to disarm them Jarvis.”  
“It must be done manually or you can detonate them all now.”   
Loki looked at him. "I can't go anywhere." He replied still following Clint. He snatched him back out of the way as they were fired at again. "The bullets certainly make battle more interesting." Loki stated. Clint just looked at him and then kept going.  
They made their way towards the center, bumping into Natasha on the way.   
“He’s in here?”  
“Should be.” The assassin nodded. “We capture their boss and bring him back alive.”  
“Guys, these mines need to be taken out by hand.”  
“Then do it Stark.” Steve said into the earpiece. The inventor groaned then blinked.   
“Jarvis, how much pressure do these need to go off?”  
“Any pressure on them at all would be enough.”  
Tony nodded and picked up a rock, throwing it on one and three mines exploded.   
“Three down, one hundred to go.”  
A bullet whizzed past Natasha's ear. Pulling them off to the side Loki let his shadows take care of the guards to help them exhaust their bullets. You could hear the screams as the men were attacked.  
Clint watched the shadows and swallowed thickly. “So those are the shadows Stark was talking about.” He shook his head then advanced towards the middle room. “Nat.”   
The redhead nodded and got into position.   
Tony grabbed a few more rocks and took out more of the mines before he was shot at. He hadn’t counted on the guards moving back outside of the building. He cursed and took off, careful not to run into the mines that were still active. He turned and blasted at the men behind him, gasping when he heard a click under his foot.   
“Do not move Sir.”  
“Not moving, not moving.” Tony licked his lips nervously. “Jarvis.”  
“I am going to eject you Sir. You will still be in range of the blast but it will scratch your suit at most. I need you to stay very still and slowly lower your arms.”  
Tony started lowering his arm, sweating a bit. “Jarvis.”  
“One moment Sir.”  
Tony yelled as he was suddenly ejected up and five more mines went off.   
"Might I suggest getting what you need to get done?" Loki said. "They're will be more coming for us." Loki pointed out.  
Natasha and Clint burst in, easily gunning down the other guards before apprehending the leader.   
“Yeah, we know Loki. We do missions like this all the time.” Natasha looked at the god coldly and took the man out. “Steve he’s down.”  
“Good. Stark, how are you doing?”  
Tony groaned and slowly got to his feet. He hadn’t really landed too well, looking more like a cartoon. “I’m good. The mines are out, most of em.”  
“Get em all Stark!”  
“Yeah, I’m on it.” Tony snapped back, shaking his head. He flew over the area and blasted at the last of the mines. The ground was completely mixed up now, but at least the mines were gone.   
On the far side of the wall a bomb exploded causing the trio to be thrown back against the wall opposite. Clint let out a deafening scream as a slab of metal stuck itself into his legs.   
"I'll get Clint you get him." She said point to the prone body near them.  
Natasha quickly went to her friend and got him free, tending to the wound as best she could. “You were supposed to stay behind me.”   
“And let you get hit?” He groaned at the pain but got to his feet with Natasha’s help. Their captive tried to get away, but having his arms and feet bound didn’t make it very easy.   
Tony groaned a bit and looked at the building. He heard a loud boom from inside.   
“Guys, what’s going on?”  
“We got hit. There was a bomb inside.” Natasha responded, heading back out with Clint.   
“What?” Tony ducked as he was shot at again. “I’ll keep these guys distracted out here. You focus on getting out.”  
Loki pulled them in his direction. "Let’s makes this easy on ourselves. Don't move." Loki ordered. He transported them outside to a safe zone. "Let me see your leg." He told Clint.  
Clint tensed and stayed away from the god. He’d already been under mind-control once and that was enough to make him paranoid.   
“What are you going to do to me?”  
“Clint, if it’ll help just do it. We don’t have time.” The assassin looked at her friend. “I’m right here.”  
Tony blasted back, taking out a few of the guards before leading them elsewhere. “You guys can hurry along anytime you want.” The stealth suit was durable of course; made bullet proof uniforms look like paper. But it wasn’t as strong as his other suit, which he was suddenly regretting leaving behind.   
“Jarvis, start drafting a list of fixes for this thing.” He dodged another grenade.   
Loki paid him no mind as he set about healing the wound before it became worse or the hawk had any more time to bleed out from his injury. Once it was healed up Loki walked away from them.  
Clint watched him walk away then stood and followed him out. Between him and Natasha they carried their captive, dragging him.   
“We’re exiting through the east rear doors. Stark, we clear?”  
“Give me a second!” Tony shouted into the ear piece, dodging another grenade. He thought he felt one hit him, but maybe the suit was tougher than he thought. Of course it didn’t help that he was still being chased. Tony quickly turned and took out a few more guards.   
“I’m heading towards the opposite end of the building, so quit chatting and hurry!”  
Steve moved out along with the others, making sure they had everything they needed. “Load the captive and get us airborne.”  
“What about Tony?” Bruce looked at Steve puzzled then back at the building.   
“He has his suit, he can fly out. Move!”  
Hearing that Loki disappeared so he could go back and get tony. While the suit was strong, it wasn't that damn strong. He found Stark and grabbed him to get him out and as far as he could before he bomb went off.  
Tony groaned a bit as the blast sent rocks everywhere. He looked at Loki and scowled.   
“You’re supposed to be getting on that damn jet to get out of here!”   
Steve hung back for a moment, making sure everyone was on the jet. “All right, let’s go.”  
“Wait, Loki’s gone.” Natasha did a quick headcount then looked at Steve. The soldier cursed under his breath and looked towards the building. “Stark, is Loki with you?”  
“Yeah, he’s with me.” Tony looked around the corner of the building then quickly ducked as they were shot at. “Go back to the jet, now.” He looked at Loki sternly.   
Loki stayed against the wall. "Think not." He said.   
"Stark get out of there now we've got our target lets go." Steve ordered.   
“You’re such a pain in the ass.” Tony said to Loki upset then glanced back at the men. He readied a small explosive of his own with his glove. He stuffed the blaster then tossed it. “Move.” He grabbed Loki by the waist and took off into the sky with the god.   
“Rogers we’re airborne, go!”  
The jets fired up and took off, launching into the air. There was a final, small blast below as Tony’s glove blew up.   
“And now I get to make a new one.” He sighed and caught up with the jet, boarding it with Loki. “Everyone make it out okay?”  
Steve nodded. “Yeah. Looks like you got dented up though.”  
Tony nodded, groaning a bit and taking off the chest plates of his suit. They had inverted a bit and bruised up his sides.   
Loki's magic left him once they reached the air ship. Sighing he sat down heavily on the other side away from the others and staying as unseen as possible.  
Tony sat clear across from Loki, checking the bruises on his side. “Not too bad.”  
“You look like you lost a bar fight.” Steve said as he looked at the wound.  
“Actually I got hit by a grenade. All things considered, this is fine.”  
“You should have it looked at.”  
“I will.” He snapped back at Steve and was quiet the rest of the way trip back to SHIELD. A car would be waiting for him when he arrived and Tony sighed relieved.   
“Jarvis, have I told you today how much I love you?”  
“I don’t believe you have Sir. I have adjustments ready for the suit as well as back up data.”  
Tony nodded then looked at Loki. “Hurry up, we’re leaving.” He then spoke to Jarvis again. “Jarvis, do you mind driving back?”  
“Not at all Sir.”  
"Everyone get ready because this flight isn't going to be short." Steve told them.  
Clint went over to Loki.  
"Thanks for fixing me up back there." He said avoiding the god's eyes.  
"Whatever." Loki mumbled.  
"I'm sorry about what I said during that last fight.”  
Clint glanced at the god then away quickly. He still didn’t like Loki, and out of everyone he felt he had more reason to dislike the god, but he was helping. He wasn’t sure how well he would have done with that leg wound.   
Tony leaned his head against the cool glass, closing his eyes and sighing a bit. He was pretty tired after all the explosions and gunfire, though at least this mission was over quickly enough. And thankfully they didn’t have to deal with any heavy snowfall while there.   
Loki closed his eyes as he tried to relax.   
"I don't like you even if you did help me. I still don't trust you but you should get back over to Stark."   
"I don't need permission." Loki replied.  
Tony felt himself being rocked to sleep by the smooth flight of the jet. He closed his eyes and let his head rest against the window. He sighed a bit, though the pain in his side was making it hard to enjoy the nap. He grunted a few times and frowned at the bruises as if that would make them go away.   
“Stark, just let us tend to you here.”   
“Look, it’s cute that you’re worried but I don’t trust Fury’s medics to treat a paper cut.”  
“They’re trained and certified.”  
Tony just smiled tightlipped but turned his attention back out the window. He hated doctors-minus Bruce of course-and he hated the thought of random strangers prodding and poking him and telling him how to take care of himself.   
"I have something at the tower that will fix you up." Loki said, as he sat down next to him.  
Tony glanced at the god then away. “Yeah, I have lots of things at the tower that’ll fix me up.” He rested his head against the glass again, closing his eyes. Bruce was watching from the other side and just shook his head. Tony could make a two year old look like a mature adult sometimes.   
Loki sighed. "I'm sorry." He said simply. Getting up Loki went back over to one of the seats far off from the others.  
Tony opened his eyes for a moment, glancing at the god before looking back out the window again.   
They eventually landed back at SHIELD and everyone went their separate ways. Prisoners were taken to holding cells and equipment was put up. Tony sighed relieved when he saw the car.   
“Jarvis, I love you.”  
“I know Sir.”   
Tony chuckled then looked back at Loki. “Come on, we need to go.” He got into the back of the car and lay down on the seats, groaning.   
Loki followed after him and got into the vehicle as well. "To home we go." He mumbled.  
“Jarvis, can you get the…”  
“I already have some things ready for the bruises Sir. Seems you have a minor fracture but it’s nothing a few days rest won’t heal.”   
Tony nodded, sighing as he lay on the back seat. He was quiet a moment then finally spoke. “You can’t keep pretending that you hate me and then acting all nice when we’re alone.” He looked at Loki and grunted as he adjusted himself on the backseat. “I’m not Thor, Loki. I don’t have to put up with your mood swings because you want to look cool in front of the other kids on the playground.”  
"Oh so what you can push your emotions off to the side and I can't?" he asked.   
"I care for you and about you but I will not be taunted and teased about it."  
“I’m not saying you have to put up with the teasing but stop taking it out on me!” Tony held his side then got off the car as they arrived back at the tower. “I’m the one that’s there for you Loki, me. And I think I deserve to be treated at least a little better than Barton!” Tony walked through the garage and into the lab, grabbing something off the table.   
"I said I was sorry all right?" Loki said. "I'm sorry. Yes I know you care and I know you're there and want to be there but this is still new to me. I'm not going to get it right."  
Tony looked at the god and nodded, knowing he was right. This had to be new for Loki. From what the god had told him, this was the first solid friendship he’d had. Tony sighed and walked over to the god.   
“I’m sorry. I just keep getting this feeling that you’re pulling away again. I don’t want to see you bury yourself in a hole.”  
"I don't want to go back to that hole ever."  
Tony put his hand on Loki’s cheek. “Then stop pushing me away too. I’m not here to hurt you Loki.”   
Leaning into his hand Loki nodded. "I'll try better."  
Tony smiled a bit and leaned close, kissing the god softly. Loki’s lips felt cool against his own. “I’m right here for you. Oh, and I got you a present.” He grinned then quickly trotted to his room, groaning as his side began to throb. “Ow, ow, ow, no running.”  
Loki followed after him. "Stop running then." He chuckled.  
“Would helped a lot before I got hit by that stupid grenade. A grenade! A kid’s toy dented my suit.” Tony scoffed then walked back over to the god with a wrapped gift in his hand. “Merry Christmas.”  
Seeing the gift Loki out it down and walked away unamused by the joke. "Good night Stark."  
Tony laughed then groaned and held his side. “What? I thought you’d like it!” Tony picked the gift up out of the box, chuckling; a green thong with a reindeer face stamped on the crotch.  
Loki went onto his bedroom to strip down from his armor and go to bed for a few days.  
Tony chuckled and went to his room, rubbing a cream on his side and groaning at the pain. He lay back on the bed.


	9. Eight Maidens Waiting

"Where is he? It's not like him to keep us waiting." One woman said.  
Another shook her head, her arms crossed. “Perhaps he’s still in battle?”  
“Or maybe he’s gone and flirted with another woman out there.” A third spoke up, shaking her head.   
"Like it's anything different." The fifth giggled.   
"He's always flirting." The sixth sighed.  
“You don’t suppose he’s left us for some woman he met out in battle, do you?” A seventh gasped as she spoke up.   
The eighth woman shook her head. “Don’t be ridiculous. I’m sure he has his reasons. His after all, a warrior of Asgard.”  
"But it's been an hour." The fourth pouted.  
“Oh don’t be so finicky.” The sixth woman replied. “He may very well be late. You know how the prince likes to take his time.”  
"He might just be making sure he looks even more dashing for us." The second suggested.  
“That had better be what it is! I’m tired of waiting like some simple trinket!” The first huffed and crossed her arms. The third rolled her eyes and shook her head.   
Fandral burst into the room. "Ladies! I hope you have not been waiting long."  
“Oh no, only an hour if not more.” Said the third woman sarcastically. The others nodded, whispering quietly amongst themselves.   
“And just where were you?” Asked the fifth.  
Fandral wrapped his arms around two of their waists. "My dear maidens I had to make sure I was presentable enough for you."  
The women all seemed charmed with that answer. Some of them fluttered their lashes and the others giggled. One however, didn’t seem too pleased. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.  
“We have been waiting like fancy dolls in this room.”  
"On come on my dear why the frown?" Fandral asked.   
"We shouldn't be kept waiting like playthings. We are people and we have other places we could be."  
“I have told you, I was detained. I meant no offense upon my tardy arrival.” Fandral walked over to the woman and stroked her cheek. “Might I ask your pardon?”  
She couldn’t stay mad at him. "Alright I forgive you."  
Fandral smiled and looked at the women. “My dear ladies, I propose a feast for you all!”  
The women all giggled and agreed to the idea.  
Fandral smiled and put his arm around the waist of two women, taking them to a large dining room.


	10. Nine tales of the realms

Odin sat with his grandsons in one of the halls of the palace. They couldn’t sleep that night, considering there was a big fight going on back home, so Odin tried to distract them with stories.  
“I am going to tell you the story of one of my many battles with the frost giants.”  
“There were more?” Fenrir asked curiously. He’d only ever really known about the one when his father was brought to Asgard. Odin nodded.  
“Yes, there were many. You see, the frost giants tried, many, many years ago to enslave the Midgardians. They wanted to spread their reign to the other realms, and it was my duty as King to stop them.”  
The boys listened to him as Odin told the story of this battle in great detail. They kept their questions contained as best as they could. When Odin finished the boys asked for another tale.  
"Please Grandpa." Fenrir begged.  
“We want to hear more!”  
Odin chuckled and nodded. “Very well. I shall tell you of my journey to Elfheim. It was a very long time ago; I was not much older than Thor is now. And much like him, I was thirsty to make my name known.”  
Toki got closer. "What did you do?"  
“I spent several days in Elfheim against my father’s wishes. He had told me that I had duties to tend to, but being so young, I wanted only to venture. So I took my blade and some provisions and went to the other realm. The folk there were very welcoming; they knew me well.”  
"Did you slay dragons and other monsters?" Toki asked.  
Odin chuckled a bit. “Not exactly monsters, but I did slay many beasts during my visit. The Elves welcome be with open arms and invited me to an archery contest. If you know me well, you know my hands were not built for the finesse of bows.”  
"But Hela is so nice to us. She's a great big sister." Toki pointed out.  
"Yes she has your father's mercy where she sees fit. But she does love you boys as does Sleipnir."  
"Like Uncle Thor’s?" Toki chuckled.  
"Yes, like Thor."  
“I was quite the adventurous youth, and thought there was no force in any of the Nine Realms that could stop me. So I took a bow and the elves and I embarked on a grand hunt. But elves are ancient and patient; they can hunt for weeks on end, simply waiting by a tree.”  
"That’s not Uncle Thor." Toki giggled.  
"It's not me either." Odin smiled. "Though Loki was very patient and well skilled with a bow. He could hit a moving target while riding a horse."  
Toki and Fenrir’s eyes widened as they heard this and they scooted closer.  
“So what happened?”  
“Well, we were gone for weeks. I could not last as long as the elves, for they don’t eat as much as Asgardians do nor do they require as much sleep. So I ate more provision than they did and they all had a good laugh at that.”  
"That wasn't nice." Toki frowned. "True when you are in a place with other people you must go along with them."  
“At the time I was too you and boorish to understand such etiquette. And our treaty with the elves stated I could not harm them and they could not harm me. So they said nothing at first, but began to joke about my manners.”  
“Then what happened?” Fenrir asked.  
“We eventually found a beast they call halfem. It’s a large, bear like creature with great elk antlers and six massive paws. They are very slow moving and gentle when left alone, but I was determined to have that as a gift from the elven people.”  
“I once journeyed to Vanaheim, which not unlike Asgard. It is our sister city, and I was easily welcomed there. By this time, I had matured some, though I still sought out adventure.” Odin adjusted himself a bit then kept telling the story.  
The boys chuckled as they listened to him. "What other adventures did you have?" they asked.  
Once he'd finished the boys wondered the same question. "When did you meet grandma?" they asked.  
Odin smiled a bit and chuckled. “It was not long after that. I had gone to Anaheim as part of an agreement that peace would reign between our peoples. As part of the agreement, I was to wed one of their daughters, Frigga. At the time, she was very quiet with me, but her smile was so full of kindness. I feel she knew more about our futures than she ever told me.”  
"Your grandmother is a great secret that I love. She always had this smile like she had one over me at times." He said.  
The boys both grinned a bit.  
“I proposed to her publically, as was the agreement, but later that night, I did so in private. I promised her all the happiness I could provide and I gave her a hairpin that had been crafted by the elves.”  
"I know which one you're taking about." Toki said.  
"I've given her many things over the years. But that hair pin she has loved the most." Odin smiled.  
“What other adventures did you have?”  
“I took one journey to Helheim once, and I will tell you, it is not so pleasant a place. I went to ask Hela’s forgiveness, hoping to amend the wrongs I enacted towards her. The world is not but fire and darkness, a place of death, I suppose you could say.”  
“Is it scary?”  
“It can be very frightening, yes.”  
"But Hela is so nice to us. She's a great big sister." Toki pointed out.  
"Yes, she has your father's mercy where she sees fit. But she does love you boys as does Sleipnir."  
The boys smiled when they heard this. It felt good to be included in the family like that. Odin chuckled at them.  
“Hela is in charge of the lives of every soul in existence. She can see their time and take their life with a touch.” Odin bopped Toki on the nose and the boy gasped.  
"Your sister is very powerful." He said. "She has Loki's strength."  
"She does. She helped Papa and I destroy a sorceress that tried to kill Dad. She even stole Dad's heart right out of her chest."  
Odin nodded. “Her magic is almost boundless, as she grows stronger with the energy from the souls she faeries.”  
“Can I see her?” Toki asked.  
“I am certain she would be delighted to see you again Toki.”  
"We'll see her in another week for the harvest festival, won't we?" Fenrir asked.  
"We will."  
The boys cheered a bit and Odin smiled.  
“Calm yourselves now, or I will have to send you off to bed.”  
“Tell us another story Grandpa.” Toki said with a big grin.  
"There was the battle of Niflheim." he said. "It was the first battle that I brought your father and your uncle into. They were still but boys themselves. Loki was fourteen and Thor sixteen."  
“What happened? Did a lot of people die?”  
“Aye, it was fierce. Both sides lost many soldiers in the battle and much blood was spilled. It was a good lesson for your father and uncle, however. They had not seen battle such as this yet. When they did, they realized just how hard it is to wage war.”  
"They learned a lesson and I did as well." He said. "I learned how strong the boys were and how wrong of me it was to treat Loki like Thor. But I learned that lesson to late." Odin sighed.  
The boys were quiet for a moment. Fenrir knew some parts of this all too well, since he’d lived through it, but Toki had only ever heard stories of the past.  
"There was once a time when I was in the Odin sleep and your grandmother watched over the realms while I slept. Thor was not old enough to have the throne in my sleep. While I was asleep there was a battle that your grandmother led. It was here that Muspelheim learned just how powerful she was."  
Toki’s eyes widened. He had no idea Frigga could fight.  
“Grandma can fight? Really?”  
“Aye, she is very gifted in both magic and combat. She taught Loki all he knows.”  
“She may have a gentle touch and voice but she is every bit as dangerous as I am."  
Toki nodded in slight awe.  
“She led the battle bravely, your grandmother, and even managed to forge an alliance amongst our soldiers when they feared all was lost.”  
"And boys think girls are weak. Wait till I tell them what my grandmother did." Fenrir smiled.  
Toki grinned and nodded. “Yeah, they’ll all be scared!”  
Odin just nodded. “Aye, your grandmother does not like to bare her fangs unless need arises.”  
"We know." He said.  
"What other adventures did you have?" Toki questioned.  
“I am not sure if you were told of this, but many years ago, I headed a war against the dark elves of Svartalfheim.” Odin’s eyes glazed over slightly as he told this story. “It was a very harsh battle and many, many lives were lost.”  
The boys leaned in close to listen. "What happened?"  
“The dark elves have long craved to reign over the Nine Realms. They wished to purge the light and reinstate the darkness that once was. Peace had already been instated among the Nine Realms, and I could not allow it to be broken. So, we gathered our forces and allies and took on the dark elves. It was a fierce battle that wiped out the race of dark elves.”  
The boys stared at him eyes wide and mouths hanging open.  
“That was the only time that warriors from all the realms rallied to fight together. Jotuns, Elves, Asgardians, all fighting side by side and mourning the other’s loss.”  
“Wow.” Toki said quietly. “So you won, right?”  
Odin nodded. “Yes, we did. We banished the darkness and vowed to maintain peace.”  
"Was this before or after you fought the Jotuns and found Papa?" Toki questioned.  
“It was long before that. This battle was the worst in the history of the Nine Realms.”  
“So all the bad guys are gone now?”  
“The dark elves are gone, yes. It was the only way to ensure peace.”  
"But Papa said he learned some spells from elves. Are there other ones?"  
“Yes, the light elves of Elfheim. Loki spent many months under their tutelage.”  
“Papa told me their magic is different from the magic here.”  
“It is because it is rooted in the world around them.”  
They nodded in understanding. "Do you know magic grandpa?"  
“A bit, yes. I know enough to save my life if need be, but I am not as skilled or knowledgeable as your grandmother or Loki.”  
"But when you brought Papa from Jotunheim how did you hide what he really was?" Fenrir asked.  
“It’s a simple spell. I bound his Jotun magic and masked his skin and eyes.”  
“Why didn’t you tell him what he was?” Toki asked.  
“At the time, I thought it was best if he did not know. He was abandoned as a baby, left out to starve slowly. I didn’t think he needed to grow up knowing such a horrible truth.”  
Fenrir could see how that could hurt someone if they were young.  
“But it was a mistake to hide the truth for so long.” Odin sighed a bit.  
“Are the other Jotuns good now?”  
“They are neither good nor evil. They are a very simple, isolated race that simply wishes to expand their home, as do all others.”  
"But Papa said their home was destroyed more than once and that his brothers don't want another war. Why not give them the Casket of Winters to help rebuild?" Fenrir asked.  
“We will release it to them soon, though at the moment, we must ensure that the Jotuns will not use to attack other realms as they did with Midgard.”  
They nodded.  
"I know what you could do." Fenrir said, jumping up.  
"What's that Child?" He asked.  
"You could give it to them and help them. Show them how much you mean peace by helping them rebuild their realm and when it is done take the casket back."  
Odin smiled at Fenrir and put a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “You would be a fine leader someday Fenrir.”  
Toki grinned at his brother. “Does Fenrir get to be king some day?”  
“He is not the oldest, but should Thor give up the title and should Sleipnir and Hela also recede, then the title of King would fall to Fenrir.”  
"But Hela already rules over a realm. How can she rule over two?"  
Odin chuckled. “It would be quite difficult, and she has told me before she has no intention of ruling Asgard.”  
“So Fenrir would be king?”  
“It is quite likely.”  
"So where is Sleipnir now?" Toki asked.  
“He lives here with us now. It was too long that he was treated like a simple animal.”  
"So instead of walking on eight legs he's walking on two?" Toki asked.  
Odin nodded. “Yes, and he has his own room and is allowed anywhere in the palace.”  
"Is he happy?" Fenrir questioned.  
"Yes he is happier these days." Odin replied.  
“Did you have any more adventures Grandpa?” Toki asked curiously. He really liked hearing these stories.  
"There was once the time that Thor ran away and took Loki with him."  
Fenrir and Toki gasped their eyes wide as they looked at their grandfather.  
“What happened?”  
“Thor tricked Loki into going with him and a wolf nearly found them. Luckily the guards we sent after them found them first.”  
“What happened after that? Did they get in trouble?”  
"Thor did yes. Loki was just a little boy, only five at the time. Thor had told him he had to go otherwise he was a bad brother." He said.  
“That’s mean.” Fenrir said, frowning slightly.  
“Thankfully, Thor has changed a great deal since that time.”  
"But what about how Sleipnir came to be?" Fenrir was old enough to know the story.  
“Ah, that is a rather complex story, but I will tell you what I remember of it.” Odin looked at the boy then began. “Sleipnir is the son of another stallion, Svadilfari. We had asked to borrow him when one of our walls was torn down.”  
"Papa doesn't want him to know until he's older. Papa doesn't want him to know until he's my age." Fenrir pointed out. Fenrir was fourteen now.  
Odin nodded in understanding. “Ah, I see. I am sorry Toki, but this will be a story for another time.”  
The boy pouted and crossed his arms.  
"There was once a time when I went to Midgard." He said.  
“What happened then?” Toki asked curiously.  
"We went to the country we hail from. On Midgard they call it Norway. They once worshiped us. A family in much need of help prayed to us to help him. To make his wife well again and to give him the strength needed to build them a new home."  
“And did you do it? Did you use magic? What happened?” Toki was buzzing with questions now.  
"We built him a home and made his wife well again. He was forever grateful to us. He named his eldest son after me."  
The boys were in awe of this. The both grinned then Toki yawned, rubbing his eyes.  
“I think it is time you both went to sleep.” Odin chuckled.  
Fenrir nodded getting to his feet. "Night grandpa." he said giving the man a hug.  
"Good night." He smiled.  
"Night." Toki added as they left off for bed.  
Odin watched the boys go then stood and headed to bed as well.


	11. Ten New spells

Loki handed Fenrir a list of ten spells. "Remember to do your research and pronounce your words clearly." Loki ordered rubbing his large belly.  
Fenrir nodded nervously as he took the list and looked the spells over. They didn’t look too hard, but the smallest mistake would be a disaster.   
He kissed the boys head. "I have faith in you my dear." he said.  
Fenrir smiled at his father and nodded then rolled up his sleeves and got to work on the first spell. A simple conjuring spell, though this one was more powerful than others he’d used before.   
The spell back fired on him. "Young master might I suggest doing some research on the spell first?"  
Fenrir made a face but nodded then went to the large library his father had. There had to be a book about the spell somewhere.   
“There are three books that would be useful to you.” Jarvis said. “The first is on the third shelf, tenth to the left, the second is on the fifth shelf at the end and the last is a scroll.”  
Fenrir sighed as he collected the books and the scrolls. "This is going to take forever Jarvis."  
“But things done well take time, you know this. It’s best to get this right the first time rather than to risk painful injury.”  
"You mean like with the last set of spells Papa gave me?" He asked.  
"The very same, Sir."   
Fenrir was there until late in the night reading. He dragged himself off to bed glad that he didn’t have school the next day.  
Fenrir slept in a bit the next morning, but immediately went to his books.   
“I’ve taken the liberty of scanning the books and scrolls that will aid you in your spells practice young master. Should you require assistance, I will be at your service.”  
"Thanks Jarvis." Fenrir said.  
"You're welcome, Sir."   
Loki smiled at Tony as he got up and went to waddle back to the bedroom.  
"Just remember to give him a snack later."  
Tony smiled at his husband, kissing the god as they passed each other. “I’ll keep an eye on him. Just take our little princess back to the room.” Tony rubbed his husband’s stomach and looked at Fenrir. “Busy studying?”  
Fenrir nodded, pouring over the books before trying the first spell again.   
"Papa gave me a list of ten new spells to learn. He said my magic is strong enough and I'm ready for more advanced magic." Fenrir explained.  
“Oh yeah? Just don’t blow anything up. If you need a private room to yourself I can build one for you.” Tony said then went into the kitchen to get something started for Fenrir.  
Fenrir continued on reading and went to get another of the other books they had to check on a spell.  
“Might I suggest searching through the blue book on the top shelf? The one on the end might be of use.” Jarvis chimed in.  
Fenrir nodded before going to get the book. "Thank you."  
“Of course.” Jarvis made a quick scan of the other books, keeping tabs of what Fenrir had already gone through.  
Loki woke up from his nap and poked in on his son. He saw that Tony already gave him a snack.  
Tony watched the boy practice on his spell, though he kept his distance. Much like Loki, the boy preferred peace and quiet.   
Fenrir poured through the books then took a deep breath and gave the spell another try.   
Fenrir practiced and studied and watched carefully at what he might be doing wrong.  
“Try cussing at it; usually works with me.” Tony said jokingly then turned and let the boy to his studies.   
Fenrir did what Tony said and started cursing at it in Norse.  
Tony snorted to himself, trying not to laugh as he heard Fenrir swearing. He didn’t think the boy would listen to him. But hey, maybe it would work.   
Fenrir gave it a go and only sent himself flying across the floor. The boy picked himself up and gave up for the day.  
Tony jumped a bit when he heard the boom in the next room. He went over and smiled a bit at Fenrir.   
“How about some raw steak?”  
Fenrir looked at Tony and nodded. "Yes please." he said.  
Tony smiled and went into the kitchen, preparing two steaks the way Loki showed him. Just the few herbs to give it flavor and let it sit in its own juice. He set the plate on the island for Fenrir.   
“Bon appetite.”  
Picking it up with his hands he tucked into it without thinking about a mess.   
Tony sipped his drink as he looked through his phone then handed a rag over to the boy. “Better not let your papa see that.”  
He shrugged. He'd just blown himself up the last thing he was worried about was Loki's fussing.  
Tony frowned a bit. “See, you kids can get away with murder. I come up from working with a smudge on my cheek and I’m banished to the couch.”  
"We don't get away with murder. Papa banishes you to the couch because after all this time of you being together he think's you'll catch on and know better."  
Tony rolled his eyes. Fat chance of that. “It’s still not fair.” The inventor finished off his water then grabbed an apple. “You gonna call it a day?”  
"Yeah." he nodded. "I'd rather not put myself out of the tower entirely." he replied.  
Tony chuckled and nodded. “You’ll have better luck tomorrow.”  
"If I don't blow myself up again."   
“Hey, I blow things up all the time. Just cut yourself some slack.” Tony assured the boy.   
Fenrir just scoffed. Everyone was their own worst critic and whenever he set to learning new spells he was hard on himself.  
Tony just shook his head a bit, smiling at the boy. He’d get it. Fenrir had a knack for this sort of thing; he’d get it.   
“If you get hungry again just tell me.”  
"Okay." he nodded. The boy was done for the night though.  
Tony went to his room and flopped onto the bed with Loki. “Fenrir’s so frustrated with those spells you gave him.” He chuckled a bit.   
“Might I make a suggestion, young Fenrir?” Jarvis spoke up after a moment. “The spell calls for an experienced user to simply hold out their hand and call the object in their mind. Perhaps you could try saying it aloud instead?”  
"No. These are the ways the spells have to be done and I will do them the way they need to be done." He said.  
"He will be. This is the next level of spells. He will master them and I have faith that he will. Even if he doesn’t, I will always be proud of him."  
“Very well. Have a pleasant night young Fenrir.”  
Tony smiled at his husband then kissed the god’s cheek. “Guess I’d better buy him some more steaks.”  
Loki nodded. "That would help."  
Tony yawned a bit and curled up close to Loki. “By the way, do you think we should build Fenrir his own little space to practice all that?”  
"We have the room upstairs for that." Loki said. That’s what it was there for.  
Tony shrugged. “All right. I thought he might want it a little fixed up is all.” The inventor kissed his husband’s cheek and smiled a bit. “His spell blew up and he got so mad. I told him that cursing at it might help and he started shouting at the thing in Norse.” Tony laughed at the thought.   
"That’s what I would do."  
Tony laughed and shook his head. “I can picture you just losing it and screaming at a potion.”   
"I have. They would blow up in my face so I would yell and curse and throw a fit. It was the only time I wasn't a proper prince."  
“Yeah, when you get mad enough you become a completely different person.” Tony had seen this more than enough times to believe it.  
"I asked Natasha what the difference was and she said it reminded her of how I was during the invasion. Cold, ruthless and unyielding."  
Tony nodded. “To sum it up, yeah.” He yawned again and relaxed back against the pillows. “Let’s just hope Remus doesn’t have your temper too.”  
"Oh he will." Loki replied. "I was far too angry during his pregnancy."  
“Yay.” Tony said with a quiet sigh but smiled at Loki. “Hey, we’ve got Bruce. He’s an expert at anger issues.”  
Loki chuckled. "Alright."  
Tony smiled and kissed his husband. “Good night Babe.”   
"Good night Beloved."  
Tony tangled his fingers with Loki’s and curled up to sleep.   
Fenrir was up early the next morning, determined to get his spells right. He marched up into the room and got his things out, reviewing all his notes and work from the previous day.  
Going for the first spell again he managed to focus and get it right without it back firing.  
“That was quite well done young Fenrir. I suppose you’ll be moving to the next spell now?”  
Fenrir nodded. “I will be." he said. The next spell was a little easier for him to do and only took him the rest of the day to get.  
Tony stopped by at some point and gave Fenrir some meat as well as fruits and cheese. Loki didn’t want the boy eating meat only.   
Loki smiled at the footage that Jarvis showed him of Fenrir working on his spells.  
Tony went back upstairs to check on Loki then took Remus out to his playpen so the boy could burn off some energy.   
By the end of the week Fenrir had six of the ten spells down.  
It was pretty impressive to watch the boy do his magic. He got so focused on only that. Tony watched him for a minute then went over to Loki.   
“He looks a lot like you, you know.”  
Loki looked up at him. "I'm well aware." Loki said. "But he will never have experienced the pain that I did and that I am glad for."  
Tony took Loki’s hand in his and kissed the back of it softly. “Me too.”  
Fenrir looked through the list and picked another spell. It would be his last for the day, meaning he would have seven down with only three left to go.   
Loki always gave Fenrir a month to learn and practice the spells and get them down pat.  
“What spell will you be trying this time, young Fenrir?” Jarvis asked, becoming rather interested in Fenrir’s practice.   
“It’s a water calling spell. It allows you to pull water that’s hidden deep under the earth or in plants.”  
"That would come in handy a great deal. There is a plant in the rear end of the library that no one is really fond of." Jarvis said.  
Fenrir grinned and chuckled a bit. “I can’t kill it Jarvis, you know Papa likes it.”  
“Yes, and I cannot fathom why.”  
"There is the one that's dying on the books case with all things history."  
“Ah, then it would be best to water that one as soon as possible. I rather like that odd plant.”  
"Then you could try the water transferring spell." He said.  
Fenrir nodded and took a deep breath, looking the instructions over. This one would be tricky, since water wasn’t exactly the easiest thing to control.   
Water wasn’t meant to be controlled so using the spell in the first place was even more fun.  
Fenrir read and reread the instructions before giving it one try. His first attempts-he knew-would be more to get the right form and incantations. He wouldn’t get this spell right the first time.   
"This is going to take forever." Fenrir said slowly getting frustrated with the spell.  
“Patience is key, young Fenrir.” Jarvis chimed, watching everything Fenrir did and recording in case the boy wanted to review his work.  
Fenrir left his spells for a while in favor of getting something to eat.  
Tony had left a few fresh steaks out for Fenrir in case the boy got hungry during his practice.   
"Jarvis what are dad and Papa doing?" he asked.  
"They are napping as is Remus at the moment."   
"When Dad wakes up can you tell him I said thank you?" Fenrir asked.  
"Of course."  
Fenrir nodded and decided to take a break from the spells. He just needed to step back and take a breather. Staring at the spells would just make him more upset.  
The end of the month came along and it was time to review Fenrir's progress with his new spells.  
Fenrir had cursed, yelled, shouted, exploded and blown up enough times trying to get the spells down by the end of the month.  
It was more difficult than it looked though. The spells required exact measurements and proper form or they would simply fizzle. He’d made progress however, and Fenrir was honestly proud of that.   
Loki smiled at him. "You did very well my son. I'm proud of you." Loki said. "Come we'll get some ice cream."  
Fenrir grinned and went over to Loki. “Do I have to eat mine with pickles too?”  
"No." Loki chuckled.  
Fenrir smiled and served himself some of the chocolate ice cream. He sat at the island with Loki. “Papa, how long did it take you to learn these spells?”  
"Same time you did. Your grandmother would give me a list of spells to research and work on just as I do with you." he said.  
Fenrir nodded, feeling a bit better about the rate of his progress. “Am I going to learn other spells too? Like, the ones you taught yourself?”  
"Yes when you're a bit older." Loki said.  
Fenrir grinned and nodded. “Okay. I hope I’ll be as strong as you are.”  
"I have no doubt that you will be." he said.  
Fenrir nodded then finished his ice cream and sat with his father for a while. He’d put his all into learning these spells and make his father proud.   
"You know I'll always be proud of you. And always love you no matter what, right?"  
Fenrir looked at his father and smiled, nodding. He put his arms around Loki, sighing. “I love you too Papa.”  
Loki hugged his son back.


	12. Eleven children left to go

“You’re serious about twelve kids?” Bruce still couldn’t believe it, but then he’d never really known Tony for taking things slowly. The inventor just grinned and bounced Remus on his knee.   
“Yes, dead serious.”  
“Tony.”  
“I know what you’re gonna say. Tony, that’s too many kids. Think about Loki, but I’ve already thought about it. And we’re not going to have them all at once.”  
"He's ready to kill you." Bruce said. Tony had just been thrown out of the window that morning. Loki having a lack of magic was not kind of his body.  
Tony rolled his eyes. “He’s always ready to kill me Bruce, that’s the thing. See, our relationship all rides on how ready he is to kill me. I’m actually pretty safe right now; throwing me out a window is the safest thing he does.”  
“There’s worse?”  
"Look you got Remus and you’ve got him ready to burst with this one. Why do you want so many kids?" Bruce asked.  
Tony looked at the doctor then smiled, his eyes warm. “Because being a father is one of the greatest things I’ve ever felt. I know I complain about it all the time, but I love getting up in the middle of the night when Remus is having a nightmare. I love getting up early to get the kids ready to go to school. I love it.”  
Bruce was slightly surprised by this. In the time he’d known Tony, he never would have suspected the man would want children, especially not after everything he’d heard about Howard. But clearly, it was the only thing Tony could think about.   
"Loki's going to kill you one of these days." Bruce said. "Eleven children left to go?" he shook his head.  
"Dr. Banner why do you say eleven when Loki is already pregnant?" Jarvis asked.  
"Because he hasn't given birth yet."  
“I see.”  
“Look, we agreed we’re not going to have all the kids at once. We’ll take breaks between kids.”  
Bruce rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
"Still feel bad for him." Bruce said.  
Tony just rolled his eyes. “He secretly loves it. I know he does.” He said with a little grin and shrugged. Remus began to fuss so Tony stood and rocked the boy.   
“You getting tired there Big Guy?” Tony smiled when Remus yawned and he got the boy his pacifier. They were trying to wean him off his nighttime bottles.   
"You'll have to start weaning him off of those soon enough." Bruce said.  
Tony nodded. “He usually falls asleep with it then we take it while he’s asleep. He actually slept without it the past two nights.” Tony said as he rocked the boy in his arms slowly.  
"Have you tried giving him something else to replace it like a teddy bear or something to cuddle?"  
“He has a few stuffed animals. Sometimes he sleeps with those but other times he doesn’t want them in the crib.” Tony rubbed the boy’s back then took him into his room and got him ready for bed.  
Bruce waited for Tony to come back from putting Remus to bed. When his friend returned he watched him. "The boys are in the bed too?"  
“Yeah, Remus usually stays awake a little later than they do. He likes to have conversations with me and Loki before bed.” Tony chuckled a bit.   
"Has he actually started saying full out words or just parts of words?"  
“Oh he talks all the time. When he wants to go into my lab he’ll say ‘Ba, suit!’ You know he called Loki ‘Papa’ now but he still just calls me ‘Ba’.”  
Bruce chuckled. “He’ll learn.”  
"He still working on eating new things?" Bruce asked.  
“If by new things you mean chewing on everything he sees, yeah.” Tony shook his head. The boy’s teeth were growing in and he was bent on biting at everything he saw. Bruce smiled and chuckled.   
“Is that normal?”  
“Yeah, Loki said as long as he doesn’t bite anything toxic it’s fine.”  
"Want me to send some toys for him to bite on instead of everything else. He might be trying to get his teeth to come in." Bruce explained.  
“Nah, he already has tons of toys to chew on. He just likes biting other stuff too. Darn kid.” Tony pouted a bit.   
"You love him." He said.  
“Yeah, I do.” Tony smiled a bit and shrugged. “He’s a brat but he’s adorable.”  
"He's you." Bruce said.  
Tony grinned proudly. “Yes, he is.” He sat a bit taller then sighed quietly. “It’s nice though, this whole having kids thing.”  
“Must be. Lizbeth and I have been talking about it.”  
“Oh yeah?”  
"We were thinking in another year or two of adopting. I'm scared that if we try to have one of our own the Hulk might transfer over to the baby." Bruce confessed.  
Tony nodded. “Makes sense. Hey, adopting is good too. You get to give some random kid a home. Just ask Loki.”  
Bruce laughed and shook his head then punched the man’s arm playfully. “Shut up.”  
Tony laughed as well, shrugging. “I thought it was funny.”  
"You always think it’s funny." He said. "I would want at least one child of my own."  
“I say go for it.” Tony smiled at the doctor. He knew Bruce had always wanted kids of his own, but after the Hulk incident, he never tried.   
“We have to go through a lot of paperwork first, so it might take a while.”  
Remus squirmed in Tony's arms reaching for Bruce. "Ha."   
Tony handed the boy over. “He likes to squirm around a lot.”  
Bruce took the boy into his arms rather nervously but smiled. “Well, he is your kid.”  
Tony smiled tightlipped.   
Remus sat still for the most part looking around.   
"Sir, Loki would like his tea." Jarvis informed him.  
Tony stood and went into the room, getting the cup from his husband. He refilled it and prepared the tea the way Loki liked it before going back.  
“You okay?”  
Loki waved his hand in a dismissive fashion his stomach was up and down.  
Tony just shrugged and set the tea there, adjusting a few things for Loki before going back over to Bruce and Remus.   
“So, are you adopting from here or out of country?”  
"We were thinking out of the country. Maybe even going to India." He said.  
“I thought you might.” Tony chuckled a bit. He knew Bruce had a soft side for kids from other countries. It explained why he visited overseas so often. “Got any ideas as far as names?”  
"She wants to name a boy after me. I told her she was nuts. She think's that if we adopt from over seas we'd get a child of about four or five. Just not a baby."  
“Oh? You not ready for a baby yet Bruce?” Tony smiled playfully.   
"It's not that, it's just that so many kids gets passed by because they want a baby but no one thinks about the bigger kids." he said.  
Tony nodded. “Guess you’re right. Well, I hope it goes well for both of you.” Tony smiled at the man.   
"As do I but we'd like to be married first."   
Tony grinned and nodded. “Yeah, first thing’s first.”   
"Just a few more weeks." Bruce said.  
“You excited?”  
“I’m nervous.” Bruce smiled. “I’ve never gotten this far with someone before.”  
“It’ll be fine. Knowing you two, your marriage is gonna be great.”  
"I'm having trouble writing my vows though." he said.  
“It’ll come to you. Just imagine looking at her on that day and write what you feel. That’s what I did for Loki.” Tony shrugged.   
Bruce thought about it and nodded. "Roger that."  
“See, easy.” Tony grinned then took a long drink of his water.   
"I'll see you later Tony." he said.  
Tony waved goodbye to the doctor and finished his water. Remus watched Bruce go then looked at Tony.   
“Ba.” The boy held out his arms, wanting to be held. Tony smiled and scooped Remus into his arms.


	13. Twelve shiny new guns

Tony glanced at the crates in front of them, unsure what was going on. He could tell they were being given weapons-that much was obvious-but what kind he didn’t know. Fury looked pretty pleased with himself though.   
Bruce was there as well. "How many boxes are there?" he asked.  
"Twelve. Twelve boxes of shiny new guns all Different from the last." he answered.  
"Natasha is gonna show up in five seconds." he said.  
As if on cue, the assassin walked into the room, her eyes gleaming. “I heard we got some new toys?”  
Fury nodded then had the crates opened. “Each one is unique in its abilities and they can only be handled by genetically authorized personnel.”  
“So that’s what you wanted cheek swabs for.” Tony sounded relieved.   
He nodded. "Only level seven and up gets clearance for these." Fury smiled.  
Steve was a bit nervous about this; guns weren’t really his favorite. “Just what do they do?”  
Fury smirked a bit and pulled one up, tossing it at the soldier. “That one creates high tension frequencies that are specific to enemy weaponry. It’s built to recognize SHIELD equipment and leave it functioning.” The director pulled up another gun and handed it to Tony. “This one is similar, though it emits an electronic energy wave, similar to your blasters. These will stun and render targets immobile for at least ten minutes.”  
Fury picked up a gun. "This is my favorite one. Gives off a sonic boom that disorientates the enemy."  
“I want that one.” Clint took the gun and smirked a bit. He was going to have fun with this one.   
“This one shoots darts with a highly powerful controlling agent. One dart gives you control over the target’s movements for a good twenty minutes. You can thank Loki for this one.” Fury set the gun back in the crate.   
"I will." Clint smiled.  
"Shoot Loki with it and I'll let Fenrir eat you." Bruce said.  
Clint rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything more.   
Fury pulled up another gun, much slimmer than the others. “This one we can thank Stark for.”  
Tony stood a little taller, a smug grin on his face.   
“It’s a repulser gun that sets up an energy shield around whoever’s holding it. You can click the switch on the side and it keeps the shield up so you can use your hands. It also shoots out smaller blasts at your enemies.”  
Natasha looked a little too pleased with herself. "These are my new best friends."  
“These two are a set.” Fury said as he pulled up two more guns. “One of them releases a noxious gas potent enough to kill, the other is has the antidote to make sure your target doesn’t die but remains unconscious.”  
“Wait, this one kills?”  
“It’s more designed in case we ever fight anything other than human again.” Fury said as reassurance. “That’s why we have the antidote.” He pulled up an eighth gun. “This one was modeled after the Chitauri guns. It breaks matter down upon impact.”  
"Finally starting to wise up about the weapons we use. Bout damn time." Clint chuckled.   
"Watch it Barton or I take them all back."   
The archer rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything more. Natasha smirked a bit, nudging Clint playfully.   
“This one is my personal favorite. It’s a sniper rifle remake. It’s silenced completely and has range three times longer than any other model out there.”   
“So?”  
“It launched miniature rockets capable of tearing tanks apart.”  
"This, this is one of the best ones we've got." He smiled.   
Clint frowned when he saw the man smile.   
"We managed to harness the same structure as Loki's shadows. This gun can be fired at a machine to render it useless."   
Tony smirked a bit, looking the gun over. He had, of course, helped a bit as far as the mechanics of the gun.   
“We also have this beauty.” Fury pulled out another and set it out. It was much, much smaller than the others and had a strange shape. “It releases a hallucinogenic gas that stimulates fear in the targets.”  
"Does Loki know you're putting him out of work?" Natasha asked.  
"We're not putting him out of work. We're just using some of what he does. The fear won't be permanent like what Loki can do.”   
Natasha nodded and looked the gun over before playfully pointing it at Clint. The man tensed and moved back then frowned at Natasha.   
“What’s the last one?”  
Fury smirked, clearly having saved this one for last. “This one I think we’ll all have fun with. I worked with Stark and Loki on this one, and we borrowed some Asgardian technology for it.” He helped up the last gun. It was heavy looking though surprisingly light.   
“What’s it do?” Bruce asked curiously.  
“It opens portals. We’re working on making smaller versions of these to use during high-stakes missions, but for now we only have this one. It can open portals to any point on the planet and even go as far as the moon.”  
Clint extended his hands in a grabby fashion. "Gimme." he said.   
“I don’t think I need to remind any of you that these are still weapons and they are dangerous. They’re designed to keep the earth safe, not just one person. So handle em with care.”  
“And they’re expensive.” Tony added.  
"And I'll skin you if they get damaged." Loki said.   
Clint jumped when he heard the green eyed god's voice.   
Tony just laughed at Clint then looked at Loki. “I was wondering when you’d show up.”  
Fury just rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Would have been nice if you told me you’d be showing up.”  
Loki rubbed his large belly and blinked at the other. Fury took a few steps back still very well aware at how annoyed Loki got.  
Tony just smirked and put an arm around his husband proudly.   
"Please just have the damn baby already." Clint said. Loki was volatile when he wasn't pregnant and when he was it was a right nightmare for him.   
“Hey, watch your language around my kid.” Tony pouted upset then rubbed his hand across Loki’s belly.   
Fury just shook his head. “I’m not saying we need these guns now, but it’s better to have them and not need em.”  
"Stop touching me." Loki ordered Tony. He wasn’t in a touchy mood or even a pleasant mood for that matter.   
Tony moved his hand away and shrugged a bit. It was a gamble what mood Loki might be in when he was pregnant.   
Clint snorted and shook his head. “Doesn’t take you long to get in trouble, does it?”  
“Longer than it takes you.” He smiled sarcastically at the archer.  
“Behave kids, or Santa’s gonna take all these gifts back.” Fury interjected, not wanting a fight.  
Loki chuckled. "Now, Anthony since I cannot fit behind the stirring wheel of that damned car please picked up these things for me." Loki said handing him a list. It was all food he'd been craving that day.  
Tony glanced at the list and sighed quietly but nodded. “I’ll get it.”  
“Aw, look at that: Stark on a leash.” Clint smirked a bit, shaking his head.   
"Shut up. He's not on a leash he's a husband, who loves his family and his husband and would do him the favor. Say it again and I'll have your heart." Loki waddled away and Clint stayed still.  
"He's the only person that can be threatening with a big belly and waddle." Fury said.   
Tony stuck his tongue out at Clint then smirked triumphantly. It was good to have a scary husband sometimes.


End file.
